Je pourrais
by Courtepointe
Summary: Une déclaration à rebours et muette. Une affirmation d’amour singulière, de la part d’un garçon qui ne prête pas vraiment attention à son amant… En apparence. Draco a une vision un peu particulière de ce qu’il vit…Harry va tenter de le comprendre. HPDM
1. Harry, tu sais

Titre : Je pourrais…

Auteur : Courtepointe

Genre : Confession, romance

Couple : HPDM

Disclaimers :

Petite note : La chanson Coz I can D'Ana Johnsson m'a inspiré ce qui va suivre…

Résumé : Une déclaration un peu étrange, à rebours et muette. Une affirmation d'amour un peu particulière, de la part d'un garçon qui ne prête pas vraiment attention à son amant… En apparence. Draco a une vision un peu particulière de ce qu'il vit…

* * *

Harry, tu sais…

Je pourrais être tout ce que tu souhaites…

Cueillir chaque jour passé avec toi.

&

-C'est génial ce qui t'arrives ! Attends Ron, les canons de Chudley ! Tu t'imagines avec le maillot sur le dos ? jubila Harry, les yeux brillants de joie contenue.

-Il faut absolument qu'on aille fêter ça ! Ron, c'est formidable ! s'exclama Hermione en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule.

-Ce soir, c'est nuit blanche ! J'ai déjà prévenu Seam et Dean et Neville devrait nous rejoindre au pub en fin de soirée ! déclara avec enthousiasme le brun.

-Harry t'assure !

-Evidemment, je ne doutais pas un instant que Ron soit pris !

-Je sais pas quoi dire, c'est… dément !

-Profite ! Parce que dès le mois prochain, tu vas devoir courir mon vieux… plaisanta Harry.

-Ah oui, goûter les joies d'un entraînement intensif, adopter un régime sportif et éviter les excès… renchérit Hermione en riant.

-Hé !

-On pensera à toi quand on sortira, t'inquiète pas ! Alors ce soir, t'as intérêt à boire au moins deux bouteilles de vodka !

-Parce que c'est la dernière fois ! se moqua Hermione.

Ils éclatèrent de rire et Harry poursuivit, secouant la tête :

-Non non, la prochaine fois, ce sera quand il aura remporté la coupe du monde au tournoi. Là, ce sera la consécration !

-Oui, en attendant, je vais juste parader avec mon maillot et mon balai pendant que vous jouerez les groupies dans les gradins !

-Chiche qu'au prochain match, on y est avec la panoplie du parfait fan ! le défia Harry.

-J'ai vu qu'il y avait des sorts vraiment chouettes pour colorer les cheveux… réfléchit Hermione.

-Je me ferai tatouer provisoirement ton visage sur le torse !

-Vous êtes dingues !

-Oui parce que c'est dingue ! T'es titulaire des canons de Chudley, quoi !

&

Je pourrais me laisser bercer par ton enthousiasme.

Etre touché par ta grâce, Harry.

Rester des heures à contempler ta gentillesse.

Caché dans l'ombre à attendre ton passage.

Relever les signes de gaieté sur ton visage.

Ecouter tes rires et tes joies.

Je pourrais me laisser envelopper par ta chaleur.

Savourer ces moments où tes rayons m'éclairent.

Me réchauffer à tes côtés.

Rechercher constamment ta présence.

Me laisser guider par mes sens.

Etre heureux d'entendre le son de ta voix.

De tes rires.

Des accents de tes plaisanteries.

Reconnaître l'intonation des questions et de l'ironie.

Déceler cette faiblesse qu'est ta noblesse de cœur.

Garder le silence et goûter à ces instants.

Ne pas t'insulter.

Ne pas te provoquer.

Ne même pas sourire d'un air moqueur.

Arrêter de t'ignorer.

De ne pas te voir.

Sentir que tu es proche de moi sans te voir.

Savoir que tu es là.

Ne pas être agacé lorsque tu joues les héros.

Et tomber en admiration devant ton courage.

Celui que je n'ai pas.

Je pourrais être toujours derrière toi.

Suivre cette aura irréelle que parsèment tes pas.

Porter doucement ce voile autour de toi.

Je pourrais te soutenir dans l'ombre.

Devenir la tienne.

Me coller à tes pas.

Te suivre partout.

Obéir à tes requêtes.

Etre celui qui te protègera.

Ouvrir mes bras pour toi.

Et te laisser puiser ma force pour endurcir la tienne.

Présence rassurante et encourageante.

Je pourrais m'adoucir à ton contact.

Devenir aussi innocent qu'un agneau.

Te laisser prendre soin de moi.

Te laisser me cajoler.

Te faire entièrement confiance Harry.

Sentir mes sourires suivre tes sourires.

Apprendre à aimer et respecter ceux que tu respectes.

Me dire que si tu les aimes, je peux faire la même chose.

Pour toi.

Féliciter Ron comme il se doit.

Me réjouir de la promotion d'Hermione.

Arrêter de les appeler par leurs noms de famille.

Prononcer leurs noms quand je siffle leurs surnoms.

Ne pas les juger pour ce qu'ils sont.

Admettre leurs qualités.

Admettre qu'ils te rendent heureux.

Regarder ce qu'ils deviennent.

Me rendre compte de leurs talents.

Et devenir leur ami.

Les faire entrer dans mon cercle.

Juste pour toi.

Je pourrais être avenant.

Je pourrais être charmant.

Au point de devenir ton prince…

&

-J'hésite…

-Prends tout ton temps Weasley, la boutique ouvre aussi la nuit… fit Draco d'un ton cassant.

-Ferme-là Malfoy, tu peux bien attendre en silence, non ? grogna Ron en se retournant, mécontent.

-Je comprends tout à fait que la perspective de pouvoir te payer une, peut-être même deux nouvelles robes t'angoisse autant, après tout, ça doit être la première fois que tu dépenses autant d'argent, ça doit te sembler irréel comme situation, mais si tu pouvais éviter de rester planté là, les bras ballants et le regard hagard, juste dans mon chemin, ça m'avancerait de… quelques pas, ironisa le blond en le poussant rudement pour passer.

-Hé ! protesta Ron en s'affalant sur un rayonnage.

-Contrairement à toi, il y en a qui savent ce qu'ils veulent, lança le jeune homme en se dirigeant directement vers la caisse, attrapant un article sur son passage.

Deux minutes plus tard, il reprenait le sens inverse pour sortir de la boutique.

-Bouge-toi Weasley, à te voir, on pourrait presque te prendre pour un vendeur… Si ce n'était ta lamentable présentation évidemment, ajouta-t-il en le regardant de haut en bas. Personne ne t'engagerait pour servir dans une boutique aussi renommée.

-Malfoy ! s'exclama Hermione en l'entendant, sortant d'un rayonnage.

-Ah non, là c'est trop pour moi, fit Draco d'un air dégoûté en s'écartant brusquement.

-Espèce de…

-Sang pur ? Oui, exactement. Et tu ne risques pas d'en dire autant, conclut le jeune homme avant de tourner les talons et de sortir.

&

Je pourrais être aimable avec tes amis.

Accepter leurs origines.

Les traiter en égaux.

M'intégrer dans votre groupe.

Sortir avec vous tous.

Sortir avec toi.

Et me faire apprécier.

Faire briller tes yeux de satisfaction.

Et rire.

Et encourager les griffondors.

Et participer aux cadeaux communs.

Et chanter en chœur avec vous.

Et boire jusqu'à tard dans la nuit.

Jouer aux cartes et parier des bêtises.

Relever les défis que l'on me tend.

Montrer l'exemple.

Démontrer que les serpentards ne sont pas comme ils pensent.

Servir de lien.

De jointure entre les maisons.

Faire la paix.

En être l'ambassadeur.

Je pourrais faire tout ça pour toi…

Devenir ce que tu veux.

Celui que tu attends.

Abandonner la part d'ombre en moi pour entrer dans ta lumière.

La laisser m'absorber lentement.

M'abandonner à toi.

&

-Je ne te comprends pas Malfoy.

-Je suis jaloux Potter.

-De Ron ? Je ne savais pas que tu voulais devenir joueur professionnel. Je pensais que les

affaires étaient ton royaume.

-Ca l'est.

-Tu ne peux pas te réjouir sincèrement pour les autres ?

-Non.

-C'est mesquin, la jalousie.

-Oui.

Harry rit nerveusement, s'adossant au balcon.

-J'ai l'impression d'être dans un rêve. C'est trop étrange. Pourquoi es-tu venu ?

-Je voulais prendre l'air.

-Mais j'étais là.

-Tu y es toujours en fait.

-On ne s'est jamais parlé avant.

-Si. On s'est même crié dessus.

-Pourquoi es-tu jaloux de Ron ? Tu as tout ce que tu veux… tenta de comprendre le brun.

-C'est vrai. C'est pour ça.

Harry rit encore, faisant étinceler son verre à la lumière de la lune.

-Je crois que je vais rentrer. Ces soirées, je ne m'y sens jamais très à l'aise… Toi, tu y

sembles bien, constata-t-il en dévisageant le blond.

-Oui.

-Et je n'arrive pas à savoir si tu es en train de te payer ma tête en fait… Si tu pouvais féliciter

Théodore pour moi…

-N'y compte pas.

-Avoir un ami en commun, ça te tue, hein ?

-Tant que ce n'est pas Weasley…

Harry fronça les sourcils, se retournant pour fixer le ciel.

-Juste une fois, est-ce que tu pourrais oublier d'être comme ça ? murmura-t-il.

Il n'obtint aucune réponse et laissa un sourire flotter sur ses lèvres, désabusé.

-Je suppose que c'est déjà un effort pour toi d'être venu ce soir sachant que certains griffondors seraient aussi invités… Ca prouve que quoi que tu dises, tes amis t'importent plus que ta jalousie ou ta haine… Et Théodore mérite vraiment de tels amis. Quoi qu'il ait pu faire dans le passé… C'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien… Je le respecte vraiment de t'avoir comme ami. T'approcher n'est pas si facile qu'il n'y parait, hein ? ajouta-t-il sans attendre de réponse.

Ses yeux se posèrent calmement sur l'horizon, contemplant le ciel noir.

Deux mains vinrent soudain encadrer son visage avant d'effectuer une brève pression, l'obligeant à détourner la tête de ce spectacle apaisant.

Il vit le blond se pencher légèrement en avant, inclinant la tête vers lui.

Et Draco embrassa Harry.

&

Je pourrais te laisser guider la danse.

Je pourrais me plier à tes désirs.

T'attendre dans cette langueur lascive.

M'entourer d'une délicate douceur.

Ganter mes mains de velours.

Te charmer et jouer de mes atours.

Rendre les armes face à ton regard…

M'envelopper de ce coton trop doux qui ne blesse pas.

Te laisser goûter la douceur d'une nuit d'intimité.

Ménager ta porcelaine.

Surveiller tes tremblements.

Tes frissons.

Relever tes zones érogènes une à une.

Les éveiller du coin de mes lèvres.

Te placer sur ce piédestal et t'entourer d'attentions.

Rester prudent devant ta fragilité.

Craindre les maladresses et les gestes déplacés.

Rester aussi léger qu'une plume sur ta peau.

Ne pas te violenter.

Ne pas te serrer trop fort.

Ne pas t'étouffer.

Ne pas te bousculer.

Ne pas te faire chavirer.

Craindre le dessalement.

Préférer les eaux calmes.

Sûres.

Lentes et bercées par les vagues de plaisir.

Te faire tourner la tête sans te donner le tournis.

Te faire oublier la sueur qui coule sur nos peaux malgré la chaleur écrasante.

Passer des heures à te faire languir.

Te faire cambrer le dos sous le plaisir.

Sentir ton corps se tendre sous mes doigts comme un instrument à corde que je caresserais.

Me rendre à tes exigences.

Te sentir.

Te toucher.

T'aimer.

T'adorer de toute mon âme.

Recommencer.

Jusqu'à l'épuisement.

Jusqu'à l'assouvissement de tes désirs.

Jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes entre mes bras.

&

Draco écrasa ses lèvres contre celles d'Harry, le plaquant violemment contre le mur. Ses mains fébriles parcouraient son corps, laissant des marques rouges sur leur passage.

Harry était plus doux.

Il tendait son cou, offrait son corps à son emprise.

A chaque tentative de caresse trop légère, Draco le repoussait, le plaquait plus durement contre la paroi de béton.

A chaque fois qu'il essayait de renverser la tendance, de rendre les baisers plus tendres, d'inciter le blond à lui rendre ses caresses, celui-ci se montrait un peu plus farouche, un peu plus brutal.

Il gardait ses poignets serrés entre ses mains, l'empêchant de continuer.

Mais c'était passionnel.

Harry voyait ses yeux brûler de désir, et il devinait que les siens devaient avoir le même éclat.

Déjà, il tendait ses hanches, recherchait le contact plus approfondi.

Il s'agrippait aux épaules nues du blond, réclamait cette fusion que tout son corps désirait.

Leur étreinte était fébrile, presque dans l'urgence, faite de sursauts et de soubresauts.

Draco refusait l'union de leurs lèvres, préférait mordre son épaule, laissait ses doigts tracer de nouvelles empreintes dans son dos.

&

Je pourrais te montrer à quel point tu me rends faible.

A quel point j'attends le moindre contact avec toi.

Le moindre frôlement.

Je pourrais laisser mes cris dépasser les tiens pendant que nous faisons l'amour.

Je pourrais appeler cela faire l'amour devant toi.

Je pourrais cesser de retenir ma voix lorsque tu n'entends que des soupirs et mon souffle

court.

Je pourrais laisser ma bouche descendre à ton pénis lorsque tes mains appuient si fort contre

mes épaules.

Je pourrais te laisser me prendre.

Je pourrais satisfaire le moindre de tes désirs.

Etre doux.

Couvrir ton corps de baisers.

Ne pas te faire croire que ce que nous faisons est un péché.

Un interdit.

Te laisser ressentir que c'est plus que ça.

Plus que la luxure.

Plus que la chaleur qui nous anime.

Plus qu'une simple page facile à tourner.

Je pourrais te séduire intentionnellement.

M'apprêter pour te plaire.

Choisir soigneusement mes vêtements.

Pour s'accorder avec les tiens.

Je pourrais être le plus beau mec que tu aies jamais vu.

Le plus attirant.

Et ne pas s'accrocher.

Ne pas heurter ta sensibilité.

Papillonner des yeux devant toi.

Te laisser entrevoir la longueur de mes cils.

Ralentir délibérément mes gestes devant toi.

Masser ma nuque et te jeter des regards langoureux.

Appuyer mon regard contre le tien.

Et soutenir tes yeux verts.

Et t'envoûter.

Te donner envie d'être avec moi.

Te donner envie d'être en moi.

Accepter tes conseils.

Te charmer.

T'apprivoiser.

Te donner des raisons de m'aimer.

Etre compréhensif.

T'écouter.

Prendre en considération ce que tu dis.

Accepter les cadeaux que tu m'offres innocemment.

&

_-Tu devrais mettre des chemises plus claires… Les noires assombrissent trop tes yeux Draco. _

_-J'y penserai, ironisa le jeune homme. Qu…_

_-Laisse-toi faire, intima Harry en lui passant une nouvelle chemise, s'attachant à la boutonner correctement._

_Draco leva les yeux au ciel, ne cachant pas son agacement._

_-Ca met en valeur des yeux, constata le brun en se reculant légèrement, souriant._

_Jetant un coup d'œil froid à la glace, Draco haussa les épaules._

_-Je ne vois aucune différence, conclut-il en retirant la chemise._

&

Je pourrais être patient avec toi.

Je pourrais accorder de l'importance à ton opinion.

Mesurer tes propos au lieu de les rejeter d'emblée.

Les considérer.

Ne plus faire semblant d'ignorer ton regard blessé lorsque je te parle froidement.

Ne pas m'énerver de ce regard-là.

Et porter cette chemise.

Et la porter tous les jours s'il le faut, si ça te fait plaisir, Harry.

Te laisser me conter tous tes secrets.

Ecouter attentivement la moindre de tes paroles.

Je pourrais te comprendre.

Laisser tes murmures enfiévrés emplir la chambre lorsque tu t'enflammes.

Te raconter les mots que tu laisses échapper dans ton sommeil.

Ceux qui parlent d'amour.

Ceux qui parlent de moi…

Ceux qui parlent de lui.

Tes peurs.

Ta haine.

Ton envie de le tuer.

Tes élans de miséricorde aussi.

Ceux que tu nies si facilement le jour.

Je pourrais te délivrer de ton hypocrisie ancrée.

Et supporter tes hésitations.

Te rassurer lorsque tu doutes de nous.

T'appuyer lorsque tu cherches mon soutien.

Laisser tes mains s'attacher à mes épaules pour un câlin.

Te répondre et t'expliquer mes sentiments.

Faire un long monologue sur la moindre sensation qui agite mon corps lorsque je te vois.

Je pourrais esquisser un sourire bienveillant lorsque tu cherches mon appui.

Et prendre la peine d'écouter tes colères.

Comprendre pourquoi tu t'énerves.

Répondre avec le même enflammement.

La même passion.

Goûter le sel des réconciliations sur l'oreiller.

Faire taire tes revendications d'un assentiment.

T'accorder ce que tu veux.

Te faire te sentir aimé.

Compris.

Etre touché lorsque je vois les larmes pointer à tes cils.

Ne pas simplement m'écarter lorsque tes poings s'abattent sur mon torse pour que je réponde.

Ne pas te laisser seul dans ce silence effrayant.

Faire des efforts pour toi.

Ne pas laisser cette vilaine porte claquer derrière moi.

Et mes pas résonner sur le carrelage, couvrant le bruit de tes pleurs.

Je pourrais te laisser te confier.

&

_-Draco, je…_

_-Je vais prendre une douche._

&

Ne pas couper court à toutes tes tentatives de rapprochement.

Ne pas feindre de ne pas avoir entendu cette voix presque implorante.

Ne pas fermer les yeux devant ce spectacle touchant.

Devant ton amour offert à bout de bras.

Et te cueillir avant l'essoufflement.

Te décharger de ce fardeau.

Te laisser te défouler avec moi.

Te murmurer les mots que tu attends.

Dans la nuit, me rapprocher de ton corps qui m'appelle.

Te réveiller lorsque tu fais des cauchemars.

Je pourrais partager tes peines.

M'indigner avec toi de ce qui te blesse.

Me montrer courageux devant tes peurs.

Te faire sentir fier de moi.

Me valoriser pour te valoriser.

Et te couvrir de cadeaux.

Me souvenir de la date de notre premier baiser.

De notre première nuit.

Penser à cette fête moldue faite pour les amoureux.

Et t'offrir un cadeau à cette occasion.

Ne pas mettre de côté le tien en attendant le dessert.

Honorer cette Saint Valentin.

Ne pas préférer voir Blaise ce soir-là.

Porter cette chaîne en argent que tu as faite graver à nos initiales.

Caresser du bout des doigts ces lettres en relief.

Et avoir l'air réjoui d'un gosse à Noël en découvrant ton présent.

Ne pas déchirer et jeter le papier d'emballage.

Croiser tes yeux et te sourire.

Te rendre cet amour au centuple.

Je pourrais être aussi gentil que ça.

Aussi parfait.

Laisser ta douceur m'envahir.

L'emporter.

Et à mon tour, je pourrais te faire part de mes faiblesses.

Te chuchoter à l'oreille mes peurs les plus enfouies.

Les plus reculées.

Te laisser les guérir.

Je pourrais avoir un cœur en or.

De ceux qu'on chérit avec soin.

De ceux qui brillent.

De ceux qu'on cache soigneusement par peur de se faire blesser.

Je te laisserais t'en approcher.

Le dévoiler.

Le dénuder.

Tu aimerais ça.

Tenir au creux de tes doigts cette âme délicate.

Voir la confiance remplir mes yeux.

Deviner sous le masque de glace des entailles suintantes.

Tu serais heureux Harry.

Si nos mains se joignaient dans les rues.

Si nous décidions d'emménager ensemble.

Si nous avions un chez nous.

Si nos noms s'unissaient par un pacte sacré.

Si nos serments étaient pris en otage par ce langage.

Un sceau dont la cire ne fondrait pas.

Je pourrais uniquement prendre soin de toi.

M'accorder à tes moindres désirs.

T'attendre le soir quand tu rentres fatigué.

Veiller tard avec toi.

Te caresser jusqu'à ce que tes soupirs ne me suffisent plus.

Te faire l'amour tout simplement.

Amoureusement.

Relever le drap sur tes épaules lorsque tu frissonnes la nuit.

Embrasser ton front et remettre une mèche de tes cheveux en place avant de dormir.

Te serrer dans mes bras.

Je pourrais te rendre heureux, je crois.

Je pourrais vraiment Harry.

Et tu sais, je pense que tu aimerais vraiment ça.

Tu le cherches dans mes regards.

Tu l'attends dans mes gestes.

Tu t'y attends si fort.

Je pourrais te rendre heureux Harry.

Respirer les roses sans épines de notre relation.

Je pourrais faire tellement pour toi.

Juste comme tu aimes.

Je pourrais pardonner tes oublis.

Tes colères injustifiées.

Tes manquements.

Par amour.

Pour toi.

Parce que je sais que tes colères sont dues à mon détachement.

A mon apparence.

A ce que je ne te montre pas.

Parce que je sais que tes oublis, tes rendez-vous manqués sont une vengeance tout basse et

chuchotée contre moi.

Sont autant de petites revanches.

De rebellions contre cet attachement qui te lie à moi.

Qui me lie à toi.

Et toi à moi.

Et moi en toi.

Je pourrais rire à chacune de tes plaisanteries.

Te défendre lorsqu'on t'attaque.

Et ne pas te regarder sombrer.

Et ne pas rire de toi.

T'admirer religieusement, le cœur bordé d'amour.

Etre tendre.

Je pourrais être tout ce que tu veux.

Je pourrais être le seul.

Je pourrais toujours être à tes côtés.

Et ne jamais te quitter sans rien te reprocher.

Même si tu cries.

Même si tu m'ignores.

Même si tu changes.

Je serais de ceux qui restent.

Je pourrais te faire profiter de chaque instant.

Te faire sentir à quel point tu es précieux.

A quel point tu es unique.

Je pourrais prendre soin de toi.

Juste comme tu veux.

Juste comme tu le désires.

Comme tu me le dis.

Je pourrais simplement sourire quand tu me souries.

Je pourrais avoir été transformé par ton amour.

Effectuer un virage à 180 degrés.

Etre gentil.

Aimable avec tes amis.

Plus tolérant.

M'attendrir devant tes larmes.

Me sentir coupable de tes grimaces.

Je pourrais être ce que tu veux.

Si…

Si seulement…

Si je le voulais…

Et je refuse que tu me contiennes dans ce rôle.

Je pourrais ne plus être moi…

Et je refuse ça.

Tu aimes un être entier Harry.

Avec ses défauts, surtout ses défauts.

Alors je continuerai à faire naître ces soupirs et ses traits qui déforment ton visage.

Juste, parce que je le peux.

Parce que j'aime être le seul qui parvienne à te faire perdre ton calme.

J'aime être celui qui t'agace.

Celui que tu voudrais éjecter de toutes tes forces…

Sans le pouvoir.

Je ne détruirai pas ce premier lien qui nous a construits.

Ce lien de haine qui nous a rapprochés.

Je l'attiserai toujours.

Je serai toujours sur ton dos, tu sais ?

Dans ton dos.

Deux yeux brûlants et une envie de faire mal…

De griffer ta peau blanche…

Moi.

Moi et mes idées noires.

Moi et mes calculs.

Mes pensées tordues.

Mes vices.

Mes caprices.

Mes manipulations et mes stratagèmes.

Mon indifférence et mon insensibilité.

Ma lâcheté.

Ma perversion.

Mon envie.

Mon égoïsme.

Ma colère.

Je ne serai pas gentil.

Je ne te montrerai pas à quel point je tiens à toi.

Pas avec des je t'aime.

Pas en te préparant ton petit déjeuner.

Je ne rentrerai jamais dans tes standarts, chéri.

Moi je veux te faire crier.

Marquer ta peau de mes empreintes.

Sentir ton souffle haletant au creux de ma main.

Je veux te pousser contre les murs.

Te bousculer.

Je ne dormirai pas dans tes bras.

Je te jetterai du lit.

Mes bras seront toujours ouverts…

Pour t'écraser et t'étouffer contre moi.

C'est un amour entier.

Un amour sans condition.

A prendre ou à jeter.

Et tu le sais.

Même si tu refuses de l'admettre.

Tu le sais.

Parce que tu reviens.

Parce que tu me laisses te prendre à bras le cœur.

Je pourrais être tout ce que tu veux…

Coller parfaitement à l'image que tu veux de moi.

Mais je ne le ferai pas.

Tu sais…

Tu es tombé amoureux comme on tombe malade.

Je te le ferai payer au centuple.

Tu vas souffrir.

Tu vas vouloir guérir.

Et je resterai ce poison dans tes veines.

Cette drogue qui t'a trop bien accroché.

Et à chaque fois que tu perdras le contrôle…

Je veux que tu te souviennes que c'est moi qui en suis la cause.

Moi qui ai creusé ta tombe, lentement.

Irrémédiablement.

Juste parce que je le pouvais.

Je pourrais être tout ce que tu veux…

Mais je refuse de me soumettre à ta loi.

Je ne veux pas être ton esclave.

Je refuse de n'être qu'un pantin, simple reflet de tes désirs.

Je refuse d'abandonner ma personnalité, mes envies, mes pensées.

Je refuse cette soumission douce que tu m'imposes à travers tes sourires.

A travers cet amour.

Je ne ferai rien par amour pour toi.

Je ne changerai pas.

Puisqu'après tout, tu m'as aimé comme ça.

Puisque je ne te demande rien.

Je refuse de devenir cet être charmant, de coller à ton cliché du méchant au cœur gros.

Mon cœur est tout gris.

Gris de devoir supporter ta déception.

Ne viens pas vers moi si je te déçois.

Ne me laisse pas t'embrasser si tu ne supportes pas qui je suis.

Je pourrais devenir un parfait homme au foyer.

Elever tes enfants.

Faire la vaisselle.

T'accueillir le soir et te glisser tes pantoufles aux pieds.

Tu l'as rêvé Harry.

Je l'ai cauchemardé.

Je continuerai de t'attiser,

De t'énerver,

De t'exciter,

De m'agiter autour de toi,

Te faire rager,

Grincer des dents,

Crisper les doigts,

Juste parce que je le peux.

Tu me laisses le faire.

Tu me laisses cette liberté.

Je continuerai à casser tous tes espoirs, un à un.

Je veux faire disparaître ce rêve de ta tête.

Tu commences déjà à m'accepter.

Tel que je suis.

Harry, tu sais…

Je voulais te dire que je suis désolé pour ça.

Tu aurais dû tomber amoureux d'un garçon qui accepte d'être soumis à ce mythe.

D'un garçon plus gentil, un peu moins franc, un peu plus tendre.

Je suis désolé.

Je ne réaliserai pas tous tes rêves.

Mais tu sais…

même si je ne le dis pas,

même si je ne le murmure pas,

parce que j'ai peur que tu l'interprètes trop fort,

j'ai peur que tu penses que je t'appartiens,

et je ne t'appartiens pas,

ça ne veut pas dire que je ne le pense pas.

Harry…

tu sais,

je t'aime.

&

A suivre…

* * *


	2. Potter, je

Titre : Je pourrais…

Auteur : Courtepointe

Genre : Confession, romance

Couple : HPDM

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

**Lagrume :** Merci pour tes compliments et ta review ! Si tu es vraiment une Harry, laisse-moi te dire que tu as beaucoup, beaucoup de chance et un peu de malchance quand même. Parce qu'être aimée par Draco, c'est génial… et difficile en même temps, tu as dû t'en apercevoir ! J'espère que tu vas apprécier tout autant la suite !

**Patate douce :** Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris la peine de me laisser un petit mot, le style « liste » disparaît ici pour une raison que tu vas vite comprendre, mais il reprendra bientôt^^ (et oui, j'adore ce style pour décrire les sentiments des personnages alors…). Je suis contente que tu aies remarqué que malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, Draco aimait Harry, très fort, tout en restant lui-même, très fier, très insupportable. Bonne lecture, j'espère que tu vas aimer^^

Petite note : Une petite lettre dans des temps un peu sombres…

* * *

Potter,

Potter, je prends la plume ce soir au risque de me faire éviscérer.

Je risque d'être étripé pour ces quelques mots s'il les découvre.

Trucidé purement et simplement.

Foudroyé, exterminé, exécuté.

Dessoudé, massacré.

Ou Lynché.

Au choix.

Il y a mille et une façons de tuer salement un homme, tu sais.

Comme tu as dû remarquer, j'essaye désespéramment de m'empêcher de continuer cette lettre par le moyen de cette longue liste…

Parce que Draco serait bien capable de la respecter soigneusement. En y rajoutant des ingrédients de son choix.

Ca me file carrément des sueurs froides dans le dos. C'est qu'il m'effraie, cet homme lorsqu'il est en colère. C'est que je mériterai ces châtiments à ses yeux.

E je commets le pire des crimes ce soir, Potter.

Je trahis mon meilleur ami.

Ca mérite amplement un sort impardonnable et je n'aurais rien à dire s'il m'en lance un pour ce que je fais. Je ne dirai rien.

Parce qu'effectivement je le trahis. Je passe derrière son dos, je piétine sa confiance qu'il ne place pas entièrement en moi…

Que ça mérite à mes yeux un sort interdit doit te sidérer…

La trahison, c'est une amie familière de notre maison, le deuxième sein auquel nous nous abreuvons tous dès la naissance. C'est bien ce que tu penses, non ?

Je devine ta tête indignée et tes bons sentiments se révolter en lisant ces lignes. Non, bien sûr que non, tu n'as jamais pensé ça, toi. Tu n'es pas influencé par ton entourage, tu donnes leurs chances aux autres…

Mais tes yeux nous le crient tous les jours quand tu nous tournes le dos et te crispes, dans l'attente muette qu'on te poignarde par derrière. Cette attitude avec les serpentards, est-elle inconsciente, Potter ?

Moi, je ne crois pas.

Tu t'attends à tout de notre part.

A tout et surtout au pire.

Alors pense ce que tu veux, c'est uniquement pour lui que je fais ça.

Tu ne me croiras sans doute pas mais au fond d'un serpentard peut se cacher des sentiments plus ambigus qu'une envie irrépressible de conquérir le monde ou de faire le mal.

Le mensonge, la dissimulation et la trahison ne sont pas les premiers mots qu'on nous inculque.

Et non, nous ne sommes pas nés pour la trahison, Potter. Pas plus pour devenir mangemort d'ailleurs.

Ca reviendrait à dire que les griffondors sont nés pour manger des pommes à midi.

Ca serait drôlement con.

Je te rappelle au passage que l'existence même des mangemorts est basée sur un principe : la fidélité.

Quand je te disais qu'on était capable du pire comme du meilleur…

Alors je fais cette démarche aujourd'hui pour lui et uniquement pour lui.

Je le trahis sans penser à moi, ou plutôt en oubliant volontairement les conséquences que ça pourrait avoir sur moi.

Et puis…

Mettons les choses au clair tout de suite.

Je vais te le dire franchement je ne t'aime pas.

Ce n'est pas que je te déteste. Je ne te hais même pas.

Mais tu es exactement le genre de personne que je ne supporte pas.

Le genre qui m'horripile, qui me file des boutons et que j'ai envie d'oublier irrémédiablement.

Ce n'est pas un secret.

Alors ne crois pas que je veuille te remonter le moral ou quoique ce soit. Parce que c'est probablement l'effet que te donnera cette lettre une fois que tu l'auras lue.

Et je devine que ta tête va formuler des hypothèses saugrenues sur ma sympathie cachée pour toi.

Sur une envie toute naturelle de vouloir t'aider.

Alors je t'en prie, relis plusieurs fois les mots écrits plus haut. Et ancre-les toi bien en mémoire.

Parce qu'ils sont vrais.

Ne va pas t'imaginer qu'au fond, je t'aime bien.

Non.

Je ne t'aime pas.

Il n'y a aucune subtilité dans ce message, ne cherche pas de sous-entendus.

Il n'y en a pas.

Je ne te supporte même pas.

Mais j'ai vu tes yeux s'assombrir peu à peu. Et le doute traverser ton visage.

Le doute, dans une période comme ça, c'est mortel, Potter.

Et je détiens des cartes qui pourraient t'intéresser. Parce que ton incertitude repose sur un homme que je côtoie depuis mes onze ans.

Parce que Draco peut bien ne pas desserrer les lèvres, je sais très bien ce qu'il pense.

Je connais ses attitudes, ses habitudes, quelques uns de ses souhaits.

Et je devine que ce n'est pas ton cas.

T'as beau le connaître bibliquement, Potter, t'es pas prêt de le comprendre.

Alors tu doutes, t'as peur, tu cherches son approbation.

Tu l'auras jamais.

J'ai jamais vu Draco attendre sagement quelqu'un pour lui tenir la main et le guider.

Il te dira jamais bonne chance.

Le baiser ultime et désespéré avant la fin n'existera pas. Même si tu l'attends.

Même si ça te tue, même si tu regardes son dos avec ces yeux là...

Il ne te ramassera pas si tu tombes.

Non.

Mais je crois quand même qu'il attendra que tu te relèves.

Quoi qu'il fasse. Quoi qu'il dise.

Je pense que c'est ce qu'il fera…

Enfin…

J'ai jamais vu Draco faire quoique ce soit d'approchant…

Mais Potter, il faut que tu saches…

J'avais jamais vu non plus Draco être distrait au point d'oublier notre conversation.

J'avais jamais vu Draco suivre quelqu'un des yeux comme il le fait avec toi.

Te regarder avec les mêmes yeux que toi.

Ceux que tu as quand tu le vois.

Il le niera, il te criera peut-être le contraire…

Et toi, avec ta tête trop bien faîte, avec ta naïveté éternelle, tu le croiras peut-être…

Il ne faut pas Potter.

Il ne faut pas l'écouter, quand ses mots jaillissent de ses lèvres comme autant de pointes acérées…

Il ne faut pas que tu le croies, ne lui fais pas confiance sur ces choses-là.

Il n'a jamais été doué pour toucher le cœur des gens. Il ne l'est que pour les blesser et c'est étonnant que tu restes à ses côtés…

Mais si tu restes…

Si tu restes, c'est que tu l'aimes. Si tu restes, c'est qu'il y a bien quelque chose qui te pousse à rester. Je ne sais pas si tu en es conscient aujourd'hui. Je crois que tu es sur le point de lâcher prise Potter.

S'il te plait, accroche-toi encore un peu. Cramponne-toi à lui.

Je te jure que ça vaut le coup. Il n'est pas aussi indifférent qu'il ne veut nous le faire croire.

Qu'il ne te le fait croire.

Tu sais, le premier surpris par votre relation, c'était moi.

Et je suis sûr que tu me croiras sans peine si je t'écris que j'ai essayé de le détourner de toi. Je lui ai présenté toute une série de prétendants, de prétendantes, l'air de rien, sans avoir l'air d'y toucher.

Je l'ai vu bien s'entendre avec certains…

Mais il n'a pas annulé une seule soirée avec toi pour rejoindre l'un d'entre eux. Il n'a jamais cherché à les revoir.

Et il m'a frappé quand il a compris mon manège.

Ne t'illusionne pas trop. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne voulait pas que je rompe votre merveilleux couple. Ce n'était pas une manière virile et primaire de te protéger de mes projets machiavéliques.

C'était surtout parce que ça l'agaçait. Parce que ça lui tapait sur les nerfs que j'agisse dans son dos.

Mais bon, peut-être aussi qu'il l'a fait à 1% pour toi.

J'ai compris ce jour-là. Compris que tu étais important à ses yeux. Qu'il ne briserait pas vos liens aussi facilement.

Il m'avait quand même frappé !

Malgré ses airs indifférents.

Même s'il ne nous parle jamais de toi. Pas une allusion, pas un mot sur toi.

Même s'il sait que je sais… que je m'en doutais… Parce qu'il n'ignore pas la raison de toutes ces présentations… Il n'a jamais cherché à éclaircir les choses avec moi.

Il ne m'a jamais pris à part, pas même pour m'interdire d'en parler. Ces dernières années, ton nom est devenu un vrai tabou. Sur toutes les lèvres, mais jamais dans les airs.

On s'en doute tous, on le devine, on en a même des preuves… Mais tant que Draco n'en parle pas…

Tu mesures le risque que je prends à t'écrire ainsi, hein ? Pas d'officialisation et à mon avis, ce n'est pas toi qui la bloques. Mais vous deux… Pour moi, c'est trop évident, ça me crève les yeux.

Mais bon, Draco n'a jamais aimé étaler sa vie privée à ses amis.

Je lui ai tendu des perches pour qu'il se confie, pour qu'il me parle de toi, mais il n'a jamais saisi l'occasion…

Alors oui, Potter, je devine qu'il ne te dit rien. Draco, c'est pas le genre à se confier et à s'ouvrir aux autres. Alors tu penses que la tirade romantique, il a dû gentiment la zapper…

Oui, j'imagine sans peine qu'il te baise sans rien te dire.

Il ne t'a jamais rien promis, n'est-ce pas ?

Et je suppose que tu oscilles entre ton hésitation et ton manque de confiance…

Mais tu sais, ces derniers temps, Draco prend une drôle de fiole juste avant chaque petit-déjeuner.

Un liquide épais, brumeux et jaune qui a l'air franchement dégueulasse mais dont il ne perd pas une goutte.

Tes connaissances en potion étant ce qu'elles sont, je prendrais ici la peine de t'éclairer.

De l'Absentia in ventus.

Mouais, je me doute bien que ça ne t'aide pas. Une potion de calme, Potter. Un truc pour rester zen. Préconisé en cas de grande inquiétude, de période de stress et d'angoisse… Deuxième cycle, page 152, si ça t'intéresse.

Je ne veux pas tirer de conclusions hâtives, ce n'est absolument pas mon genre, mais tu sais qu'il n'en boit pas d'habitude ? Pour les examens, les passages de classe, les relevés de notes…

A aucune occasion.

Et ça fait plusieurs jours que la bataille est imminente. Et ça fait plusieurs jours qu'il boit cette potion.

Je me suis demandé s'il craignait pour sa vie. Mais Draco n'a presque rien à craindre des mangemorts. Il fait partie des sorciers sur qui ils comptent pour construire un avenir…

C'est cynique, c'est calculateur, pense ce que tu veux.

Mais ce n'est pas pour lui qu'il s'inquiète.

Alors que toi… Toi, tu seras en première ligne. Tu es le premier visé Potter.

Le plus exposé.

Je me demande s'il ne la boit pas pour toi cette potion.

Peut-être alors qu'il te semble trop calme, lorsqu'il te fait face. Dans ses bras, sous ses draps, tu dois bien lui confier tes secrets, non ? Tes peurs, je suis sûr que tu en as Potter, on n'affronte pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'âme en paix…

Connaissant Draco, avec son tact habituel, avec sa délicatesse toute personnelle, il doit t'en faire baver. T'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs.

Et le voir aussi calme, face à toi… j'imagine bien que ça doit te mettre hors de toi.

Moi, c'est l'effet que ça me fait en tout cas. Quand il se tient devant moi, avec son air ennuyé et ses yeux qui méprisent, quand il écoute mes semi-craintes, il m'énerve.

Mais cette potion… C'est bien la preuve qu'il s'inquiète pour toi, non ?

Tu sais, je me suis longtemps demandé pourquoi Draco sortait avec toi.

Pourquoi tu sortais avec lui ?

Qu'est-ce qui le faisait revenir vers un mec comme toi ?

Vous êtes complètement opposés.

Et Draco… ne dit rien sur ses sentiments.

Pour ce que j'en sais, il peut bien te trouver insipide.

Stupide.

Il pourrait aussi t'admirer.

Franchement, je n'en sais rien.

Ses réactions sont les mêmes.

Il ne montre rien.

Seulement… seulement, il passe ses soirées avec toi.

Et il supporte ta présence.

Ta connerie sûrement.

Et il ne t'a toujours pas envoyé balader.

Le temps passe, et il ne t'envoie toujours pas sur les roses.

Alors ça veut bien dire quelque chose.

Ca signifie forcément qu'il y a quelque chose.

Avec lui en tout cas.

Ne pense pas que votre relation, ce n'est rien. N'abandonne pas. Ne détourne pas ton regard.

Parce que j'ai l'impression que c'est ce que tu fais Potter. Avec ce jour qui arrive, tu t'éloignes et tu le mets à distance.

Peur de t'être investi pour rien ? Marre de ne pas recevoir d'encouragement ?

On est loin de l'image de l'amour parfait que tu dois t'imaginer, que tu as dû rêver enfant.

Grandis Potter.

Je ne le répèterai jamais devant témoin mais ton histoire avec Draco, c'est ça qui me parait le plus féérique.

Après tout, aussi différent, avec des pensées aussi antagonistes, des amis aussi ennemis et continuer à se voir pendant toute une année… Ne pas se lasser. Se retrouver en cachette les nuits.

Cultiver le goût du secret, même s'il t'est probablement imposé.

Partager ces regards qui vous relient dans la grande salle, dans les couloirs, probablement même dans l'obscurité de vos chambres.

Et regarde, c'est moi qui t'écris. Il faut bien qu'il y ait un peu de magie dessous, hein ?

Et si Draco est venu vers toi, si c'est toi qui es allé vers lui et qu'il t'a laissé t'approcher… s'il t'a laissé entrer dans son monde, partager son intimité… Ce n'est pas un hasard, Potter.

Il y a plus sous ses yeux qu'il ne t'en dévoile.

Tu te demandes sûrement pourquoi je n'hésite pas à te révéler toutes ces choses sur mon meilleur ami. Pourquoi j'œuvre à la réalisation de son couple. Ce n'est pas aussi gratuit que tu le penses, bien sûr.

Je ne suis pas une majorette prête à faire la roue pour un DMHP qui finirait bien.

J'y gagne Potter.

Depuis que tu es avec lui, il sourit plus. Il se laisse emporter dans nos fou-rires, il a l'âme plus calme.

Tu lui sers probablement de défouloir et c'est génial.

Draco est insupportable. Sale caractère, irritable, lunatique, il a les yeux tempête. Et il n'hésite pas être violent ou à nous envoyer promener si ça lui chante.

Ca lui prend moins depuis que vous êtes ensemble.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais depuis que tu es avec lui…

J'apprécie plus notre relation.

Quoique tu lui fasses, tu le fais bien, Potter.

Tu lui fais du bien.

Je veux que tu le rendes heureux, parce que je me rends compte qu'il n'y probablement que toi qui peux lui apporter ça.

Alors il ne faut pas que tu partes au combat en pensant que tu ne comptes pas pour lui.

Je devine tout ce qu'il ne te dit pas. Mais il doit sûrement le penser.

Et tordu comme il est, il doit prendre son pied à ne pas te le dire.

Petite vengeance personnelle, je m'en charge ici en réponse à un œil au beurre noir indélicat.

Il doit sûrement vouloir te dire qu'il ne dort plus malgré toutes ses potions calmantes, qu'il n'a d'yeux que pour l'horloge murale de la classe en fin de journée lorsqu'il doit te rejoindre, qu'il m'a emprunté ma baguette la semaine dernière pour redresser ton col de chemise sans que tu puisses deviner que c'était lui qui l'avait fait.

Que la mémoire de tes yeux lui colle à la peau, qu'il a feuilleté des ouvrages de magie noire pour tenter de trouver un sort qui correspondrait à ses symptômes…

Qu'il n'a rien trouvé pour expliquer son attachement envers toi, qu'il s'y est fait, qu'il s'y fait doucement.

Qu'il conserve bêtement une chemise qu'il ne met pas dans sa chambre, qu'il la regarde parfois lors de nos conversations… Je devine qu'elle vient de toi, hein ?

Sûrement qu'il a oublié de te dire les marques que ses ongles ancrent sur sa peau lorsqu'il te rend triste et il ne t'a probablement pas parlé de la nuit blanche qu'il m'a forcé à passer avec lui, à calculer les chiffres qui composent ton prénom et à en analyser les thèmes arithmantiques. Pour ton information, c'est 2, ton chiffre divinatoire.

Je pourrais continuer la liste pendant longtemps. Il en a fait des trucs stupides derrière ton dos.

Ca fait un an que ça dure quand même.

J'éviterai pour des raisons évidentes : Draco serait vraiment furieux et hors de contrôle s'il savait que je t'ai tout confié…

Autant limiter la casse, même s'il découvre cette lettre.

Il tient à toi Potter, ça crève les yeux.

Tu le rends fou, à lui offrir ce qu'il n'offre pas, à ne rien attendre en retour…

Ceci étant dit, j'ai une faveur à te demander, en toute humilité, prends ça comme un paiement pour le sourire niais que ton visage doit maintenant arborer.

Potter, ne meurs pas.

Au cours de ce combat, je t'en prie, survis une fois encore.

Encore une fois, ce n'est pas pour moi.

Personnellement, j'en serais plutôt à souhaiter que tu crèves bien comme il faut à la fin, j'ai toujours aimé les morts un peu tragiques… Peut-être aussi parce que la place que tu laisserais serait des plus avantageuses pour des personnes comme moi…

Je ne suis dans aucun camp et je ne me prononcerai jamais par écrit avant de connaître l'issue d'un combat aussi déterminant pour la suite de nos existences.

En fait, je me fiche complètement que tu…

Oui.

Tu devines la suite je suppose.

C'est l'inconvénient des plumes à papote. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à délier ma langue pour toi, il fallait bien que j'ai recours à ce petit subterfuge.

Ca écrit des tartines quand je ne pense que quelques mots. Ca écrit aussi un peu trop bien le fond de ma pensée…

Potter, je ne m'éterniserai pas.

Ne meurs pas.

Et si tu n'as pas assez d'amour-propre pour vouloir y survivre, et tu serais assez con pour finir comme ça je le sais, fais-le pour Draco.

Parce qu'il te fait confiance et qu'il t'a ouvert son monde. Et si tu es patient, je suis sûr que tu ne le regretteras pas.

Et si tu as l'intention de mourir en te sacrifiant, Potter…

De mourir, quand même.

En te sacrifiant pour les autres, les bras ouverts, les cheveux au vent et l'air bête, l'air con que tu as toujours dans ces moments-là…

Alors avant de partir, tue-le.

Tue Draco.

Ca doit te choquer que j'ose aligner dans une même lettre ces mots et que j'affirme que c'est pour son bien.

Je ne te demande pas de comprendre, Potter.

Fais-le simplement.

Je n'ai pas parlé d'amour dans cette lettre Potter. J'ai essayé d'éviter le terme. Mais c'est évident que Draco ne ressent pas de l'amitié pour toi. Ouvre les yeux, crétin.

Et c'est évident que tu le rends heureux. En tout cas, moi, c'est comme ça que j'apprécie mon meilleur ami.

Je voudrais qu'il conserve ce sourire. Même si c'est dans la mort.

Cette idée n'étant pas des plus réjouissantes…

Le meilleur moyen pour que tu n'aies pas à tuer Draco… C'est de survivre.

Blaise Zabini

&

Harry avait lu et relu des dizaines de fois cette lettre, ému par son contenu, touché par ce qu'elle révélait.

Il imaginait assez Blaise Zabini en train d'écrire ces mots dans la crainte de Draco. Il l'en estimait d'autant plus pour l'avoir fait.

Zabini tenait à Draco.

D'une manière un peu réservée, pas franchement sympa parfois… Surtout avec lui…

Harry s'était senti mis à nu en lisant ce parchemin qui mettait à jour tous les doutes qui le hantaient dernièrement. Zabini était un bon observateur… Pour deviner le fond des pensées qu'il cachait…

Pour relever ses réserves, ses inquiétudes…

Parce que oui, il avait senti que cette fois, c'était trop. Il avait eu envie d'abandonner, de détruire les fondations de cette relation trop bancale, de repousser Draco loin de lui pour l'empêcher de lui faire plus de mal.

Il n'avait plus eu envie d'accepter ça, il en avait eu assez de faire des efforts pour rien, de ne pas voir le résultat de ses efforts, de ses concessions.

Il l'aimait, il était tombé amoureux de sa personnalité un peu chercheuse, un peu rentre-dedans. Il avait été charmé par sa beauté, par la retenue de chacun de ses gestes, le calcul de ses actions.

Il avait tenté d'arrondir les angles entre eux, il avait tenté de le façonner malgré lui…

Il avait accepté encore, pour lui, il avait tout oublié entre ses bras…

Et puis ça n'avait plus suffi, il avait demandé plus, il avait eu besoin de plus d'attention, à l'approche de la guerre, à cause de ce stress, de cette peur, de cette bataille imminente…

Et Draco ne lui avait rien apporté. Draco n'avait pas répondu à ses angoisses, il n'avait rien fait. Et Harry avait commencé à compter les efforts qu'il faisait, il avait commencé à se demander si Draco l'aimait vraiment…

Et Zabini avec sa lettre…

Il avait eu raison, cette lettre lui avait donné le sourire. Un sourire un peu bête, un peu niais, un sourire rayonnant, reconnaissant.

Parce que pour la première fois, il avait conscience que Draco n'était pas aussi indifférent qu'il le paraissait.

Il en avait la preuve.

Il le savait, il le sentait, le pressentait, au creux de ses bras, Draco ressentait quelque chose pour lui. Bien sûr.

Mais il n'en avait jamais eu l'affirmation. Personne ne lui avait dit. Pas Draco. Pas ses proches.

Cette prescience qu'il avait ne faisait pas le poids face aux doutes, face aux paroles de Draco.

Alors Harry avait peu à peu perdu espoir…

Baissé les bras.

Jusqu'à ce que Zabini lui écrive. C'était le meilleur ami de Draco. Bien sûr qu'il était bien placé pour le connaître. Et il lui dévoilait tant de choses… et il lui décrivait tellement de détails qui le rendaient encore plus accroché à ce Draco si terrible.

Et parvenir à faire s'envoler ce poids, pour le faire sourire…

Zabini avait raison, cette lettre lui avait remonté le moral, elle le faisait un peu plus au fur et à mesure qu'il la lisait et comprenait ses tenants et ses aboutissants.

Il comprenait mieux la distance de Draco qui n'était pas due à un détachement et à un rejet de leur couple comme il le pensait…

Cette lettre faisait entrer un peu d'espoir pour leur avenir…

Zabini avait su trouver les mots justes pour l'atteindre…

Draco avait de la chance d'avoir un tel ami…

Et Draco s'inquiétait pour lui…

Malgré leur récente dispute où Draco avait brisé en quelques mots moqueurs ses espérances… Malgré ces mots blessants, ces gestes qu'il ne faisait pas… Ces silences qui avaient failli lui faire renoncer à eux, à son existence, à la volonté de survivre…

Malgré tout ça…

Il y avait autre chose. Oui, il y avait de l'espoir et du bonheur à cueillir au creux de ces bras-là.

Une nouvelle flamme de détermination s'alluma dans les yeux du brun. Brûlante et sauvage, elle était partie pour durer. Au moins le temps des combats.

&

Harry n'avait jamais eu le temps de remercier Zabini pour cette lettre confidente. Plusieurs fois, il l'avait vu aux côtés de Draco après la guerre, sans jamais avoir eu l'occasion de lui parler.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire quand il le voyait, se rappelant ce parchemin et ses révélations. Le serpentard avait définitivement gagné son estime ce soir-là. Et sa reconnaissance.

Sa relation avec Draco avait continué et il avait commencé à observer mieux le jeune homme et à prendre de l'assurance à ses côtés. Il sentait mieux cet amour discret, réservé que lui vouait Draco. Un amour de mauvaise foi, plein de dénis, plein de contradictions mais rempli de chaleur et protecteur.

Alors, lorsque Harry vit Zabini seul dans ce club, il se dit que c'était l'occasion rêvée pour le remercier à l'abri des regards. L'atmosphère était sombre et discrète.

Blaise Zabini était accoudé au bar et fixait la piste d'un air hautain. Il le regarda approcher sans chercher à cacher sa méfiance lorsqu'Harry s'avança vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Qu'est-ce que tu bois ? demanda le brun en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

Blaise ne répondit rien, se contentant de l'observer du coin de l'œil.

-La même chose, commanda Harry au barman en désignant le verre de son voisin.

Il se tourna vers lui, cherchant son regard et lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant.

-Je n'ai pas eu le temps à cause des évènements mais… Je voulais te remercier pour ta lettre, déclara-t-il sérieusement.

-Quelle lettre ? demanda Zabini d'un ton abrupt.

Harry fit un signe de tête au barman qui fit glisser son verre jusqu'à lui. Il regarda le mélange d'un air dubitatif avant d'en boire une gorgée.

Il se souvint de la manière dont commençait la lettre et du fait que le Serpentard nierait l'avoir écrite.

-Je ne dirai rien, ne t'inquiète pas, finit-il par dire. Je ferai comme si… il n'y en avait jamais eu.

Harry releva la tête, souriant.

-Mais je tenais à te dire merci, ajouta-t-il finalement. Vraiment. Sans toi, je…

Blaise Zabini se tourna un peu plus vers lui et le fixa longuement avant de se décider à parler.

-Potter, je ne t'ai pas écrit de lettre, déclara-t-il sérieusement, appuyant chaque parole de son regard.

-Non, bien sûr, tu ne m'as pas écrit… répéta légèrement Harry avant de s'interrompre, fixant Zabini sans le voir.

Celui-ci jetait plusieurs coups d'œil furtifs autour d'eux d'un air nerveux.

-… de lettre, acheva finalement le brun d'un ton plus sérieux.

Zabini ne lui mentait pas.

Ca le frappa comme une évidence, ce n'était pas lui qui avait écrit cette lettre. Ca ne pouvait pas être Zabini.

Et ce, pour toutes les raisons qui étaient énoncées en son début.

Parce que Zabini savait trop bien ce que ferait Draco en pareil cas. Parce qu'il avait du respect pour son ami, de la crainte aussi, trop pour lui passer dans le dos.

Parce qu'il ne l'appréciait pas.

Il n'aurait jamais fait un truc pareil.

Par contre, il en connaissait un qui ne se serait pas gêné…

Un sourire vint éclairer son visage et il ne put s'empêcher de rire de joie mêlée d'incrédulité.

-C'est vrai, ce n'était pas toi, finit-il par déclarer, rayonnant.

Zabini le fixa un moment sans comprendre avant de décréter qu'il était devenu complètement dingue, sûrement, parce qu'il s'écarta légèrement et finit par l'ignorer totalement.

Harry émit un nouveau rire et termina son verre d'une traite, passant une main dans ses cheveux.

La lâcheté de Draco était impressionnante.

Et il ne pensait pas pouvoir un jour tomber sous le charme de ce défaut.

C'était le cas pourtant.

Le lâche… murmura-t-il.

Et ces mots étaient prononcés avec une infinie tendresse.

Le soir même, il relut la lettre avec un autre regard, relevant et souriant devant tout ce que Draco lui avait avoué à demi-mots, bien caché derrière le dos de Zabini.

Il y avait de l'amour dans cette lettre, il y avait un pas vers lui, une excuse esquissée, des aveux chuchotés.

Et il y avait aussi une force impressionnante, un don de soi absolu, la requête de sa mort avant la sienne.

Par amour.

Il était heureux d'avoir gagné contre Voldemort.

Ce soir, il mesurait l'importance que l'issue de cette guerre avait eue pour Draco.

Draco qui faisait semblant de rien, retranché derrière sa grande fierté.

Draco qui n'en pensait pas moins.

* * *

A suivre…


	3. Dis Draco

Titre : Je pourrais...

Auteur : Courtepointe

Genre : Confession, romance

Couple : HPDM

Disclaimers : _Killing Me Softly with His Song_ est une chanson composée par Charles Fox, Norman Gimbel et Lori Lieberman et interprétée par beaucoup de personnes XD

Petite note : J'avais bien envie de montrer ce qu'Harry pensait lui… Parce qu'avec le premier volet, on devinait que ça devait pas être facile, d'être tombé amoureux de Draco… Mais c'est pas comme s'il avait l'habitude de se laisser faire, hein ?

Résumé : Une sorte de réponse à la première déclaration silencieuse, toute en pensée. Même mode, juste une autre voix qui s'exprime. Le point de vue d'Harry cette fois-ci.

**

* * *

  
**

**Dis Draco...**

Dis Draco…

Est-ce que tu crois que je ne vois rien ?

Depuis tout ce temps passé avec toi…

A t'observer, tapi au creux de toi…

A guetter tes réactions indécelables à l'inconnu…

Moi, je sais bien ce que tu penses…

Et je devine tes peurs.

Même si tu n'en parles jamais.

Même si j'ai longtemps cru que je n'étais rien pour toi.

Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si tu t'en défendais, hein ?

A cacher sous tes paupières tes regards un peu trop longs.

A ravaler tes paroles et les mots qui voudraient sortir.

A laisser errer dans les airs ceux qui blessent.

Est-ce que tu sais qu'ils ne m'atteignent plus ?

Qu'ils glissent sur moi comme de la pluie ?

Dis ?

Je me suis longtemps posé la question.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait le premier pas ?

Si tu n'assurais pas derrière ?

Si tu étais indifférent ?

Si tu t'en moquais ?

Alors pourquoi m'avoir embrassé ce soir-là ?

Pourquoi avoir accepté de me revoir ?

Encore et encore ?

Tu pouvais bien flatter mon égo en me suggérant que c'était pour les nuits qu'on partageait.

Tu me le suggérais par tes silences, tu sais ?

Par tes absences.

Ton indifférence.

Mais je n'ai jamais eu une très grande opinion de moi-même.

Et je n'avais pas assez d'expérience pour m'improviser expert dans cet art-là.

Qu'est-ce qui t'attirait chez moi pour que tu restes ?

Pour que tu supportes ma présence qui t'agaçait autant ?

Longtemps j'ai cru que c'était par ennui.

Ou parce que tu avais la satisfaction de me tenir sous ton emprise.

C'était toujours moi qui voulais te voir.

C'était toujours chez toi.

C'était moi qui m'offrais à toi.

Longtemps j'ai cru que tu te servais de moi.

Mais tu ne me demandais rien.

Tu ne cherchais même pas à profiter…

De moi.

Ou des avantages que pouvaient t'apporter ma présence.

Et parfois, tu restais là, silencieux à mes côtés.

Jusqu'à ce que mes mots te fassent fuir.

Dis, Draco,

est-ce que tu sais que ça me blessait à chaque fois ?

A chaque fois que tu te détournais de moi ?

Que tu agissais comme si je n'étais rien ?

Est-ce que tu devines le nombre de fois où j'ai voulu te quitter ?

Tout arrêter ?

Te planter là, toi et ton arrogance, tes grands airs, ton sang pur, ta fierté, tes yeux couleur mercure ?

Est-ce que tu as senti mes regards de colère dans ta nuque ?

Ma rancœur ?

Est-ce que tu sais ce que mes amis disaient de toi ?

De nous ?

Est-ce que tu savais déjà que je n'arriverais pas à t'oublier ?

Est-ce que tu connaissais mes limites ? Jusqu'où tu pouvais aller sans que ça n'explose vraiment ?

Je me le demande…

Je me demande si tu as senti que tu étais allé trop loin cette fois-là…

Que c'était trop dur, que j'avais besoin d'un soutien…

De toi.

Tu le savais.

Tu t'es servi de Blaise comme couverture cette fois-là…

Dans cette lettre inventée et rédigée sous son nom…

Mais pour le reste…

Pour les autres bassesses, les mots cruels, les ignorances, les indifférences…

Mesurais-tu parfaitement la portée de l'amour qui m'attachait à toi ?

Sa force et combien il pouvait endurer ?

Est-ce qu'au fond de toi, c'est une certitude bien ancrée, une donné exacte qui ne s'altèrera jamais ?

Cette force qui me fait rester près de toi.

Qui me fait réclamer ta présence.

Chercher ton regard dans une foule.

Tu en connaissais la puissance ?

Pour te permettre tous ces gestes d'indifférence.

Ce mépris.

Cette distance.

Même lorsque nous faisons l'amour.

Pas un seul moment d'abandon.

Petite vigie qui ne relâche pas son attention.

Mais qui voudrait parfois…

Et qui se mord les lèvres pour que je ne l'entende pas crier avec moi…

Est-ce que tu te rends compte que je te connais par cœur ?

Dis Draco…

Toi, tu sais…

Tu sais que je t'aime.

Tu sais ces mots que je murmure.

Tu connais ces phrases que je te déclare.

Tu as entendu mon cœur battre plus fort contre le tien.

Tu as lu dans mes yeux cet amour que je te porte.

Cette envie.

Cette passion enivrante.

Tu as deviné la douceur que j'espérais t'apporter.

Et les baisers.

Et les caresses.

Et les moments passés entre tes bras.

Tu as vu tout ça, toi.

Mais quels indices m'as-tu laissé à moi ?

Comment étais-je censé deviner ce qui se passait dans ta tête ?

Ce qui s'y tramait profondément ?

Tu ne m'avais laissé aucune piste. Il y avait juste mon ignorance, ton comportement étrange et contradictoire parfois…

Tu me faisais l'amour avec passion, tu t'agrippais à moi, comme affamé de ma peau, dévoreur de corps.

Il y avait de l'impatience dans tes yeux quand tes mains se pressaient contre moi.

Toujours.

Peu importe le nombre de fois où on se voyait pendant la journée, peu importe si nous venions de faire l'amour…

Tes étreintes étaient les mêmes, fiévreuses et assoiffées.

Possessives. Dominantes.

Je me laissais aller dans tes bras, je te laissais guider ces danses que tu menais avec passion.

Je te laissais le soin de tout contrôler et j'aimais ça.

Sauf ce soir…

Ce soir où tu es venu jusqu'à ma chambre sans invitation.

Ce soir où le seul mot que tu as prononcé a été mon prénom.

Ce soir où pour la première fois, tu m'as offert tes lèvres à baiser pendant que nous faisions l'amour.

Ce soir où tes yeux se sont fermés quand tes mains se sont posées sur mon corps.

Tes mains qui pétrissaient ma peau habituellement étaient devenues aussi douces qu'un voile de coton, sculptant mes formes comme un artiste dessine son œuvre.

Tu avais pris ton temps.

Tu avais laissé tes lèvres parcourir mon corps lentement, tu avais rouvert les yeux et tu n'avais plus quitté les miens.

Tu m'avais fait l'amour face à face, avec de la tendresse qui débordait de tes paupières, avec des caresses qui avaient attisé mon désir pour toi pendant de longues heures.

Tu m'avais fait languir toute la nuit, frissonner sous ton souffle, transpirer entre les draps.

Tu avais laissé cette veilleuse allumée pour mieux me regarder, et la fièvre qui nous animait étaient aussi ensorcelante que délicieuse.

Et tu m'avais laissé te rendre chaque caresse, tu m'as laissé prendre mon temps aussi.

Tu as soupiré entre mes bras, tu as gémi, tu m'as embrassé.

J'ai ancré en moi l'expression de ton visage ce soir-là, Draco.

Gardé comme un secret, ce visage aux yeux délirants, aux lèvres mordues, à l'attente abandonnée, au plaisir enfin.

Tes doigts s'étaient liés aux miens alors que tu étais en moi.

Tu m'avais offert cette nuit sans que je sache pourquoi. Tu m'avais laissé voir cette tendresse, déversé sur moi tout cet amour que je n'ai pas compris.

Et tu es parti.

Tu m'avais repoussé de toutes tes forces après, et j'ai été si blessé Draco.

Si blessé parce que je savais ce que tu pouvais m'offrir.

Tu m'avais laissé rêver trop haut.

Je ne savais plus si j'avais rêvé cet instant, cette nuit…

Tu avais fui, très vite, comme si j'étais le diable.

C'était… tellement contradictoire…

Tu avais passé la nuit à murmurer mon prénom, être attentif à mon plaisir, corps ondulant contre le mien…

Je n'avais que des bribes de toi pour tenter de deviner tes sentiments Draco.

Et les minutes ou les heures où tu étais différent.

Où ton masque se fissurait ?

Je n'ai jamais cessé de me poser des questions. Je voulais répondre si vite, te comprendre, connaître tes attentes.

J'ai tenté de comprendre…

Tous ces moments volés passés avec toi.

Tous ces rêves éveillés, trop incompréhensibles pour moi, parce que tu n'expliques jamais rien.

Tous ces instants que j'ai caressé du bout des doigts, que j'ai ressassé inlassablement, encore et encore, jusqu'à en effleurer les raisons.

&

-Draco ? fit Harry, surpris de trouver le jeune homme dans sa chambre.

Ils n'étaient censés se voir que le lendemain soir. Et le serpentard était là, assis sur la chaise devant son bureau, fixant le plafond sans bouger.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda le brun en posant son sac.

-J'avais envie de te voir, répondit Draco sans lui accorder un regard.

Il fronça les sourcils avant d'ajouter :

-Je n'ai plus envie.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, passant devant Harry qui, une fois la surprise passée le rattrapa par le bras.

-Attends ! Reste, demanda-t-il en prenant sa main. Qu'est- ce…

Draco se dégagea sans effort, Harry relâchant la pression dès qu'il sentit qu'il voulait se dégager de son étreinte.

Deux secondes plus tard, Harry se retrouvait seul dans sa chambre, légèrement désemparé.

Il prit une lente inspiration, passant ses mains sur son visage, ne comprenant pas bien ce qui venait de se passer. S'asseyant sur la chaise où Draco s'était assis quelques instants plus tôt, il ouvrit machinalement le tiroir sur sa droite, mû par la force de l'habitude.

La carte des maraudeurs était restée ouverte à l'intérieur et les traces des pas des autres étudiants se dessinaient en continu, couvrant le papier blanc de dessins tachetés.

Harry vit son propre point noir qui indiquait sa position avant de voir celui un peu plus loin indiquant Draco Malfoy. Harry se releva brusquement en se rendant compte de la proximité du point avec sa propre position et de son immobilisme.

Son regard se porta sur sa porte, devinant derrière elle la silhouette du blond qui y était encore adossée.

Il se releva brusquement et courut jusqu'à la porte qu'il ouvrit sous l'impulsion du moment.

Et Draco tomba dans ses bras, déstabilisé par la perte de son point d'équilibre. Harry resserra son étreinte quand il se sentit partir en arrière à cause de son élan.

Un grognement lui échappa quand il heurta le sol mais il ne lâcha pas Draco.

Il resta dans ses bras un long moment, sans bouger, sans parler. Harry sentit ses mains s'agripper aux siennes, les triturant nerveusement.

Il sentit la tension de ses épaules se relâcher doucement, sa nuque venir s'appuyer sur son épaule.

Et leurs mains qui s'étreignaient, avec force.

Et puis Draco se dégagea brusquement de son étreinte, semblant reprendre ses esprits.

-Faut que j'y aille.

Et pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Harry se retrouva seul, dans sa chambre, légèrement désemparé.

Parce qu'il avait lu des regrets dans les yeux bleus. Et de la colère.

&

Comment aurais-je pu deviner ce qui se passait dans ta tête, Draco ?

Que tu étais enfermé, piégé dans cet amour ?

Que tu te débattais comme un diable, que tu étais prêt à t'écorcher toi-même pour en sortir ?

Ces barreaux qui emprisonnent ta liberté, tu ne les trouves pas doux du tout, hein ?

Toi, tu préfères te fracasser la tête dessus, lutter jusqu'à l'insomnie, t'empêcher de te rendre…

Mais tu sais…

Dans ton sommeil, ta volonté t'abandonne. Tu n'as jamais voulu que je te voie dormir, hein ? Tu as toujours fui mon lit, tu t'en allais avant que je me réveille…

Tu le savais, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais tu es resté quand même. Certaines nuits, tu étais trop fatigué, trop épuisé pour penser à te dégager de notre chaleur.

Et tes paupières se faisaient lourdes alors que tes bras m'enlaçaient encore.

Dans ton sommeil, Draco, tu te laisses aller à nous. Tu oublies ta prison.

Ces barreaux, tu les évites soigneusement, tu préfères rester bien sage, assis dans cette cage.

Tu ne bouges plus.

Dans ton sommeil, tu es beau.

Et tu me laisses embrasser ta nuque, ta peau épouse les mouvements de mes doigts qui glissent contre toi…

Dans ton sommeil, tu acceptes cette douceur.

Et tu accueilles cet amour en m'offrant ce visage serein, débarrassé de toute résistance.

Et quand tes yeux papillonnent au réveil, là, tu ne peux pas les empêcher de lire toute la tendresse que j'éprouve pour toi. Tu ne plisses pas les yeux, tu ne te détournes pas.

Quand tes yeux papillonnent au réveil Draco, ils gravent profondément en toi cette tendresse.

Petits miroirs où se réfléchit mon amour, ils me donnent pendant quelques secondes l'illusion que c'est toi qui m'adresses cette tendresse.

Mais toi tu refermes vite les yeux et tu fronces très fort tes paupières pour les empêcher de rêver.

Tu fais semblant de rien.

Tu fais semblant de rien mais je sais qu'intérieurement, tu brilles.

Ca virevolte et ça vole, ça cogne et ça gratte à l'intérieur de toi.

Ca lutte contre ce que tu considères comme une aliénation.

Tu délires.

Et moi, pendant que tu luttes, je me blottis contre toi et je t'embrasse, et je profite de ce combat pour m'immiscer au cœur de la bataille.

Je ne te laisserai pas gagner.

Je creuserai jusqu'au bout…

Et puis tu sais…

Je te connais vraiment bien Draco.

Toi, tu cherches la bagarre parce que tu aimes ça.

L'affrontement, les disputes, les piques assassines, c'est ta spécialité.

Je sais que tu m'attises, que tu me titilles du bout des doigts, de ta langue, juste pour voir…

Juste comme ça…

Parce que ça t'amuse.

Parce que c'est toi.

Tu veux voir jusqu'où j'irai…

Ce que je peux supporter…

Et puis tu t'en vas sans un regard.

Comme ça.

Est-ce que tu sais que je fais la même chose avec toi ?

Est-ce que tu te rends compte que petit à petit, je t'oblige à baisser ta garde ?

Je te rentre dedans, toi et tes grandes certitudes trop bien ancrées dans ta tête, toi et ta froideur et ton indifférence, toi et ce corps qui m'accueille pourtant…

Ce cœur qui s'ouvre…

Je cogne à sa porte, je frappe de petits coups, comme ça, l'air de rien.

Je gratte, je frotte, j'effleure…

Mais je ne te laisse aucun répit.

Je t'aurais.

Je sais que tu ouvriras Draco.

Parce que c'est toi qui m'as montré la porte.

Parce que tu m'as montré comment faire.

Et je sais que je n'aurais pas des mots d'amour.

Je sais que tu ne me déclameras pas de grands poèmes, de belles déclarations enflammées par ce qui ne t'enflamme pas.

Dis, Draco, même en étant amants, on ne peut pas s'empêcher de s'affronter, hein ?

Aucun de nous ne veut céder du terrain…

Parfois, je me dis que tu me pousses à la rupture…

Tu m'y pousses fort, tu sais ?

Je me mange tes murs, tes vents, tes silences, tes incompréhensions qui m'enferment…

Alors je te fais manger un peu plus mes rêves de famille, d'enfants, de chaleur et d'amour.

Ca te fait peur, hein ?

Bien fait.

Je vois tes yeux qui fuient, tes jambes et ta tête qui se détournent, qui veulent courir loin.

Moi j'ai peur quand je vois ce vide dans tes yeux, quand tu me repousses après l'amour, quand mes attentions te laissent froid.

Avec nos peurs qui nous tordent les boyaux, avec nos craintes et nos incertitudes, c'est incroyable qu'on continue à se voir, non ?

Qu'on reste collés l'un à l'autre comme ça.

Que je vienne jusqu'à toi.

Que tu m'acceptes tel que je suis.

Que je t'accepte tel que tu es.

Et qu'on gratte tous les deux, juste pour irriter l'autre, juste pour s'amuser.

Parce que tu sais, je t'observe Draco.

Je t'aime.

Alors je t'observe.

Chaque mouvement de ton visage.

Chaque grimace, chaque clignement d'œil.

Chaque glissement de peau, chaque ride qui se forme sur ton visage…

Je sais les déchiffrer.

Alors je sais quand tu plaisantes.

Je sais quand tu veux juste me chercher.

Je sais quand tu ne mens pas.

Draco, tu es bien entre mes bras.

Quand nos corps s'unissent, ton visage entier me crie qu'il est bien.

Ton visage endormi lorsque mes doigts glissent entre tes cheveux me souffle que tu es bien.

Et tes yeux qui brillent quand on se querelle un peu, et ton sourire en coin, si léger, si léger que j'ai longtemps cru que c'était du mépris, de la moquerie…

Mais ce n'était qu'un doux sourire…

Un sourire amusé, un sourire un peu canaille, un peu complice.

Un sourire tout à toi.

Un sourire qui ne vient sur ton visage que lorsque tu t'adresses à moi.

Tout cela me dit que tu es bien.

Et je suis amoureux de toi.

Et toi…

Et toi ?

Maintenant je sais.

Je sais que tes yeux me désirent comme je te désire.

Je le sais en respirant ta passion entre les draps.

Je le sais en relisant cette lettre signée d'un autre nom que le tien…

C'est toi, toi et ta grande lâcheté, toi qui as besoin de moi, autant que j'ai besoin de toi.

Et tu m'estimes.

Assez pour prendre ma défense quand tu crois que je ne t'entends pas.

Assez pour tenir tête à tes amis quand ils se moquent de moi et que tu penses que je ne suis pas là.

Quand ils me manquent de respect.

Quand ils font ces blagues viriles, en se tapant fort dans le dos.

Avec leurs sourires en coin, leurs yeux plissés et leurs rires gras.

Quand ils te demandent des détails et que tu ne leur dis rien.

Quand tu supportes leurs taquineries, quand tu ne souffles pas un mot sur la manière dont je bouge ou dont je te demande de faire l'amour.

Ils n'utilisent pas ces mots.

Et tu hausses les épaules, et tu détournes leur sujet de conversation…

Et s'ils continuent, tu leur cloues le bec d'un coup, sans prévenir.

C'est rapide, c'est sec et cassant.

Ca les remet en place brutalement.

Tu as dit qu'ils ne connaîtraient jamais leurs réponses.

Tu as dit que je leur étais inaccessible Draco.

Tu leur as clairement fait comprendre de rester à leurs places.

Ta voix ne s'était même pas élevée. Tu avais dit ça froidement.

Tu m'as défendu Draco.

Toujours dans mon dos.

Et devant moi tu fais le fier.

Le corps tendu, comme suspendu au fil de la fierté, tu me craches au visage ton arrogance.

Il y a trop de suffisance en toi mon chéri.

Et devant moi tu dis des mots blessants.

Tu m'ignores, tu fais comme si je n'étais qu'un courant d'air.

Mais je sais.

Que tu tiens à moi.

A ta façon.

Toute personnelle.

Je ne te l'ai pas dit mais je me suis encore réveillé la nuit dernière.

Après avoir fait ce cauchemar.

Et j'ai senti tes mains caresser mon visage.

Et j'ai senti tes doigts à travers mes cheveux.

Et ton corps contre le mien.

Rassurant.

Et ton souffle près de mon cou.

J'étais bien.

Et ta voix qui chantonnait tout bas, si bas que je n'entendais pas les paroles.

Comme une berceuse un peu tendre.

Un air que je connaissais mais que je n'arrivais pas à identifier…

Un air qui m'a ramené au pays des songes doucement, s'ancrant dans ma mémoire.

Et au matin, tu étais parti.

Rien n'avait changé.

Mais je sais.

Je me suis réveillé plusieurs fois comme ça.

Chaque fois, je découvrais ces gestes déroutants.

Et cette chanson que tu fredonnais à mes oreilles, tout bas.

_I felt all flushed with fever, embarrassed by the crowd_

_I felt you found my letter, and read this one aloud_

_I prayed that you would finish, but you just kept right on_

_Strumming my pain with your fingers,_

_Singing my life with your words_

_Killing me softly with your love_

Tu avais modifié les paroles. Tu chantais doucement, d'une voix que je ne te connaissais pas, un peu tendre, un peu douce.

Il y avait de la tristesse dans tes mots, il y avait beaucoup d'amour aussi.

Il m'a fallu plusieurs nuits pour réussir à comprendre tout ce que tu fredonnais tout bas, à saisir les moindres paroles que tu changeais diaboliquement.

_Killing me softly... with your love_

_Telling my whole life with your words_

_Killing me softly... with your love_

_You love as if you knew me, and all my dark despair__  
_

_and then you looked right through me as if I wasn't there_

_But I was there and you kept on singing clear and strong_

Comprendre ce qui se cachait derrière cette intention, ce glissement de mots retors, qui me prenait à la gorge quand tu les chantais…

Mais il n'y avait pas de rancune dans tes mots, juste une tendresse qu'accompagnaient tes mains dans mes cheveux.

Je connaissais désormais la raison de mes cheveux emmêlés au réveil, tu pouvais passer la nuit entière à les déplacer malicieusement.

Et chaque nœud auquel je me heurtais le matin était un rappel de tes attentions nocturnes.

Il y avait tellement de douceur dans ta voix chantante que j'ai immédiatement su ce que tu ressentais Draco.

C'était clair, aussi limpide que si tu m'avais déclaré un je t'aime haut et fort.

Tu pouvais bien chanter que je te tuais à petit feu, doucement, ta voix était bien trop belle pour que je crois tes mots.

Ta voix était trop douce, trop apaisante pour contenir toute cette violence que supposaient ces paroles.

Je ne savais pas si c'était cette aliénation que je tuais en toi Draco.

Si c'était cette partie de toi qui me rejetait de toutes ses forces.

Ces morceaux de toi qui luttaient contre ce que je voulais te donner.

Et puis j'ai écouté les vrais paroles, compris le sens initial de cette chanson qui me revenait constamment en mémoire.

C'est une chanson qui parle de grâce, Draco.

D'un chant qui aurait pénétré l'âme de celui qui l'écoutait…

Touché son cœur, mis son âme à nue. Un chant dans lequel il se serait reconnu. Au plus profond, au plus intime…

Tu tuer doucement, ce sont des mots pour illustrer l'emprise que j'ai sur toi.

Tu remplaces systématiquement le mot chanson par amour quand tu chantes Draco…

Je ne savais pas que cet amour que je t'offrais t'atteignait aussi profondément.

Je ne savais pas qu'il pouvait être aussi fort pour toi.

Qu'il te touchait, que tu avais la sensation qu'il te comprenait entièrement…

Tu me chantes ces mots doux la nuit…

Et chaque fois, c'était comme si tu n'avais rien fait le lendemain.

Et je me suis tu.

Je n'ai rien dit.

Je ne t'ai pas dit que je savais.

Mais ca m'a rassuré, tu sais ?

Parce que je commençais vraiment à me demander…

Parce que je commençais vraiment à écouter ce qu'on disait de nous…

Mais petits bouts par petits bouts, je reconstitue peu à peu ce que tu penses, Draco.

Jour après jour, je dessine les traits de ta personnalité.

J'esquisse tes pensées.

Je devine ce qui se cache derrière tes yeux.

Avec tous ces signes,

Ces gestes tendres échappés à la dérobée,

Cette lettre,

Cette défense assurée à mots bas…

Ce chant…

Je lis en toi.

Et tu lis en moi.

Dis Draco, est-ce qu'un jour on va abaisser les masques ?

Ou est-ce qu'on n'en porte déjà plus ?

Je vais cesser de me disputer avec toi.

La dernière fois, je t'ai fait mal, je sais.

Avec mes poings contre ton torse, avec ma colère trop forte parce que tu partais encore…

Ma colère contre tes airs à toi, ton air trop bien rangé, trop parfait quand je sais que tout en toi est reconstitué.

Tout est mosaïque, petits morceaux de tout.

Véritable bordel, désordre savamment caché.

C'est une explosion de contradictions en toi, une bourrasque de sentiments mêlés que tu n'as jamais cherché à séparer.

Mais j'ai besoin de laisser éclater tout ça.

J'ai besoin de prendre ces vengeances.

Je ne serai pas un laissé pour compte.

Je ne te laisserai pas t'en sortir Draco.

Il est hors de question que je sois le seul abîmé par tout ça.

Toi aussi tu vas souhaiter ne m'avoir jamais rencontré.

Je vais te faire attendre des heures pour rien.

Et écouter ton intransigeance, tes reproches dévoilés, ta haine froide contre mes actes.

Tu n'es pas indulgent Draco.

Je ne peux pas faire d'erreur.

Je sais que tu n'hésiteras pas à te soustraire à mon influence si je vais trop loin.

Que tu briseras tous nos liens, d'un coup.

Tu es du genre à vouloir souffrir d'un coup, pleinement.

Tout couper, tout ce qui dépasse, tout ce qui te dérange.

Et fuir.

Fuir avec ta lâcheté au lieu de me demander des explications.

Est-ce que ça existe des explications, quand on va trop loin ?

Je n'irai pas jusque là.

Je resterai à tes côtés.

Parce que j'ai besoin de toi.

Et que je t'aime.

* * *

A suivre…

Les vrais paroles de _Killing my softly with his song:_

"I heard he sang a good song  
I heard he had a style  
And so I came to see him  
To listen for a while  
And there he was this young boy  
A stranger to my eyes

Strumming my pain with his fingers  
Singing my life with his words  
Killing me softly with his song  
Killing me softly with his song  
Telling my whole life with his words  
Killing me softly with his song

I felt all flushed with fever  
Embarassed by the crowd  
I felt he found my letters  
And read each one out loud  
I prayed that he would finish  
But he just kept right on

Strumming my pain with his fingers  
Singing my life with his words  
Killing me softly with his song  
Killing me softly with his song  
Telling my whole life with his words  
Killing me softly with his song

He sang as if he knew me  
In all my dark despair  
And then he looked right through me  
As if I wasn't there  
And he just kept on singing  
Singing clear and strong"

Chanson magnifiquement interprétée par Roberta Flack, entre autre.

* * *

J'ai dû couper ce pov un peu trop long...

Mais il en a des choses à dire aussi Harry, faut le comprendre...

Un petit commentaire? XD


	4. Est ce que tu sais

Titre : Dis Draco…

Auteur : Courtepointe

Genre : Confession, romance

Couple : HPDM

Disclaimers :

Petite note : La suite des pensées d'Harry… et l'évolution finale de ce couple.

* * *

Dis Draco, toi tu sais…

Que je t'aime.

Oui.

Je t'aime.

Tu vois, je le dis dans mes pensées,

Je te le dis en face,

Je suis prêt à le crier au monde entier.

Je n'ai pas peur de l'avouer, moi.

Même si je sais que tu en prends note.

Que tu l'as inscrit, dans un coin de ta tête et que tu as très bien compris ce que ça signifiait.

Tu as toute confiance en moi.

En mon amour pour toi.

Tu t'en sers, chaque jour, contre moi.

C'est une véritable arme, cet amour.

Et tu as appris à la manier parfaitement.

Tu es devenu un maître en la matière.

Connaissant la meilleure surface de pénétration de son tranchant.

Jouant de sa maniabilité avec agilité.

Tu es un tueur avec ça entre les mains.

Je t'aime.

Toi, tu n'oses pas le dire, hein ?

Tu sais trop bien comment je pourrais m'en servir.

Tu sais l'emprise que ça me donnerait sur toi.

Seulement au bout de trois ans…

Au bout de trois ans, c'est de l'amour, hein ?

Tu ne le dis pas mais je le sais.

Je te l'ai dit.

Je te connais par cœur.

Alors on va continuer comme ça ?

Avec nos airs d'indépendance.

Avec nos combats incessants.

Nos petites luttes insignifiantes.

Avec nos jeux, parce que ce sont des jeux Draco.

Toi, tu le savais depuis le début et j'en ai découvert les règles peu à peu.

Tu aurais pu me le dire.

J'en ai pleuré.

D'impuissance, de rage.

Je ne te comprenais pas.

C'était tellement contradictoire.

Tes actes.

Tes paroles.

Tes bras.

Et les autres qui t'entouraient mais que tu ne voyais pas.

Tu ne voyais que moi.

Ca a toujours été comme ça, au milieu d'une foule, tes yeux s'ancrent dans les miens et ne les lâchent plus.

Et rien pour expliquer ça.

Rien pour m'expliquer, que ton souffle haletant contre le mien, que ta peau nue contre la mienne.

Tes occasions de passer à autre chose, d'aller voir ailleurs, tu restais à moi, lié mais tellement lointain.

Maintenant que j'ai compris…

Après trois ans d'apprentissage.

Trois ans à me demander ce que tu faisais.

Ce que tu voulais.

Et pourquoi.

Trois ans à te tendre mon amour, à bout de bras, sentant mes muscles trembler sous l'attente prolongée.

Tu ne prenais rien.

Parce que tu avais déjà pris.

Que ressentais-tu lorsque tu t'en allais, Draco ?

Lorsque tu me laissais avec mes peurs tout au fond de moi ?

Avec cette lâcheté qui transpirait de ta peau ?

Celle-là même qui t'empêchait de revenir vers moi pour me consoler.

Qui ne voulait pas admettre qu'elle m'aimait.

Non, tu n'es pas parfait.

Oui, j'ai voulu te changer.

Et tu ne l'as pas fait.

Dis Draco, est-ce que tu luttes toujours contre mon aliénation ?

Dis-moi c'est quand que tu m'accepteras ?

J'ai pris sur moi.

Je me suis demandé comment on était toujours ensemble après tout ça.

Je me suis rappelé que je revenais toujours vers toi.

Parfois avec des cris.

Mais que tu les détournais avec facilité.

C'est étrange ce charme que tu opères sur moi.

Quand je te tourne le dos…

Quand je ferme les yeux…

Je sais…

Je sais que j'ai souffert.

Je sais que tu es un connard arrogant, Draco.

Je vois tes défauts sans fard.

Ton sale caractère, ton égoïsme qui te pousse à m'ignorer parce que tu ne veux pas tomber amoureux de moi.

Je sais que je ne supporte pas les gens comme toi.

Ceux qui pensent trop, petite horloge en place de cœur, mécanique sans oiseau chanteur…

Je sais que je ne te supporte pas.

Quand tu es froid.

Quand tu joues l'indifférent.

Quand je sais que tu te tortures tout seul pour des raisons que j'ignore.

Mais il suffit que je m'éloigne trop…

Il suffit que mes pas me mènent trop loin…

Pour que tu me manques.

Pour que chaque moment passé avec toi me reviennent cruellement au visage, me rappellent à quel point je t'aime.

A quel point tu t'es ancré dans ma mémoire.

Il suffit que je croise ton regard pour tout oublier.

Mes résolutions, mes réflexions à froid.

Je suis fou amoureux de toi.

Au point d'avoir des œillères quand je suis face à toi.

Je ne vois que tes yeux.

Que tes mains.

Que tes lèvres.

Ta peau.

Toi.

J'ai appris à te connaître.

Tu n'es pas aussi insensible que tu veux le faire croire.

Pas aussi égoïste, pas aussi cruel.

Mais tu n'es pas non plus altruiste.

Tu n'es pas généreux, tu n'es pas gentil.

Et tu es faible, Draco.

Faible devant tes propres résolutions,

Faible quand tu essuies mes larmes du bout de tes doigts avec cette tristesse sur ton visage,

Faible quand tu me laisses dormir au creux de toi…

Tu me fais aimer tes défauts…

Et tu m'attires.

Et je t'aime.

Et aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître pour ceux qui nous entourent, tu m'aimes aussi.

Je te forcerai à l'accepter.

Même si tu ris.

Même si tu te moques en présumant de mon arrogance.

Tous, les deux, on le sait.

Tu serais pas là sinon.

Tu m'aurais pas fait toutes ces scènes,

Tu n'aurais pas tenté autant de fois de me quitter sans y parvenir…

Parce que c'était ça, hein ?

Tes hésitations, quand tu soufflais le chaud et le froid avec moi.

C'était ça.

Tout simplement.

C'était toi qui te disais « c'est la dernière fois ».

C'était toi qui te murmurais « c'est le dernier baiser ».

C'était toi qui pouvais pas t'en empêcher.

Et tu es là.

Encore.

Tu n'as pas réussi à me quitter.

Je ne t'aurais pas laissé faire.

Même si tu n'étais pas clair.

Même si tu n'as jamais dit « adieu ».

Et je te soupçonne de ne pas en avoir eu la force.

Je te soupçonne même de ne pas l'avoir réellement voulu.

Dis Draco, tu ne veux pas me prendre dans tes bras ?

Je ne te collerai pas.

Je sais ce que tu veux.

Je sais ce que tu attends.

Tu veux un amour de liberté.

Et tu veux que je sois le même.

Je sais que ça te tue quand je courbe le dos pour toi.

Quand j'accepte tout, quand je ferme les yeux sur ce qui m'irrite.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai compris.

Je ne te lâcherai pas.

Il y a des choses que je peux accepter.

Il y a des choses qui ne passeront pas.

Ca promet de belles batailles à l'avenir, non ?

Draco, j'ai fait ce que tu voulais.

J'ai ouvert les yeux, vraiment.

J'ai arrêté de t'idéaliser.

Aussi surprenant que ça puisse paraître maintenant…

C'est à toi de le faire.

Arrête de penser que je suis conforme à l'idée que tu te fais de moi.

Même si c'est une idée que tu as transformé et modulé avec soin.

Oui tu t'es rendu compte que je ne cherchais pas la gloire.

Non, je ne suis pas imbu de moi-même.

Oui, j'ai des peurs enfouies en moi.

Oui, j'aime mentir parfois.

Pimenter mes relations.

Et je t'aime.

Et je tiens tête à mes amis pour toi.

Et je leur mens un peu quand je leur dis que tu me montres que tu tiens à moi en privé.

Et toi, tu le sais.

Tu me vois comme ça,

avec mes petits défauts,

mon exigence agaçante,

mes manies,

mon désir tout brûlant pour toi…

Mes envies,

mes caprices,

mes élans romantiques,

mes perversions

_avec toi, rien qu'avec toi, _

mon côté attachant,

mon courage pour que tu m'admires un peu,

ma tête brûlée,

mon goût du risque…

Tu me vois clair.

Tu me vois bien.

Mais il y a encore des parties de moi dont tu ne sais rien, Draco.

Ca fait longtemps que j'ai abandonné mes rêves d'amour idéal.

Je ne crois plus au prince charmant, Draco.

Donc je sais.

Je sais qui tu es.

Et je te protège de tes peurs.

Même si tu ne m'as rien demandé.

Même si tu ne m'en as jamais confiée une seule de vive voix.

Juste avec tes yeux.

Je prends soin de toi.

Et je verse sur toi autant de tendresse que je peux.

Pas parce que je veux que tu m'en donnes en retour, Draco.

Parce que ton corps semble fait pour l'accueillir.

Et tes mots ne me blessent plus.

Et tu me fuis de moins en moins.

Tu ne quittes plus ma chambre parce que je te harcèle de questions.

Je crois qu'on s'adapte, hein ?

Ta personnalité et la mienne…

Nos désirs réunis, ça fait un beau feu d'artifice, non ?

Mais j'avance toujours à mots couverts avec toi…

Et tu ne sembles pas me céder de terrain…

La semaine prochaine, mon bail prend fin.

Tu le sais.

Je recherche un nouvel appartement, de nouvelles charges…

La première fois que j'ai voulu emménager, tu prenais aussi ta liberté vis-à-vis de tes parents.

Mais Draco tu ne m'as pas proposé de vivre ensemble.

Et tu m'as ignoré quand je te l'ai demandé.

Plutôt cruellement.

Tu as ri.

Et tu as affirmé qu'il est en était hors de question.

Tu avais deviné ce que j'espérais derrière…

Une officialisation…

Parce que même ça, j'ai dû batailler pour l'avoir…

Deux ans et demi pour que tu reconnaisses qu'on ne faisait pas que se croiser par hasard…

Que tu mettes un nom sur ce qui nous réunissait…

Que tu acceptes ma présence à tes côtés lorsque tu marches dans la rue.

Même si tous ceux qui nous entourent savaient.

Même si tes amis savaient très bien pourquoi j'étais chez toi quand ils venaient te rendre visite.

Même s'ils feignaient de ne rien voir.

Parce que tu ne donnais aucune justification.

Pour toi, c'était juste comme ça.

Un fait.

Harry est ici.

Et alors ?

Qui ca dérangeait ?

Mais tu n'as jamais fait les présentations, tu m'as toujours incité à partir…

Tu as toujours ignoré les regards de mes amis quand tu m'attendais à la sortie de mon université.

Tu as toujours esquivé les baisers publics,

toujours retiré ta main lorsque je voulais la prendre dans la mienne.

Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça.

En fait, ça n'a aucun rapport avec moi.

Tu n'as pas honte d'être avec moi comme je le pensais au début.

Mais tu n'aimes pas les manifestations d'affection en public.

Quelles qu'elles soient.

A force de t'observer avec tes amis, c'est ce que j'ai pu constater.

Tu t'éloignes légèrement lorsque l'un d'entre eux souhaite te donner une accolade,

tu fronces imperceptiblement les sourcils quand vos épaules se frôlent en marchant.

Ca ne t'empêche pas de les apprécier.

Ca ne t'empêche pas de m'aimer.

Tu parles peu Draco.

Il m'a fallu tout deviner de toi.

Et tu me surprends encore.

Alors que je pensais avoir cerné ton caractère,

accepté tes intransigeances,

compris que tu ne ferais aucune concession…

Tu me surprends encore Draco.

A prendre mes mains entre les tiennes pour les réchauffer lorsque nous marchons sur le chemin de Traverse.

A caresser mes cheveux lorsque tu penses que je dors.

Alors que je m'endors seul…

Alors que tu te lèves dès que nous avons fini de faire l'amour.

Tu fuis vers la salle de bain et tu ne reviens que lorsque tu sais que je me suis endormi.

Parfois après plusieurs heures d'attente…

Je pensais que tu t'en allais vraiment…

Mais tu reviens à chaque fois.

Tu reviens et tu restes près de moi,

veilleur attentif et tendre.

Et tu me quittes avant le réveil…

Ta lâcheté est impressionnante.

Tu m'étonnes Draco lorsque je surprends tes tremblements alors que tu me caresses.

Lorsque tes lèvres se font douces après avoir exigé un baiser plus violent.

Tu m'étonnes lorsque tu acceptes de t'asseoir avec moi sur le canapé pour regarder un film moldu, un film tragique qui m'a fait monter les larmes aux yeux.

Tu m'étonnes lorsque tu me donnes de légers coups d'épaule en voyant que je suis ému, lorsque tu fais exprès de me bousculer pour que je détourne mon attention de cet écran.

Lorsque finalement tu abandonnes et te contente simplement de m'enlacer pour regarder jusqu'à la fin.

Lorsque ton menton vient s'appuyer sur mon épaule comme un muet soutien.

Lorsque tes lèvres cherchent les miennes pour me consoler.

Tu m'étonnes lorsque tu m'invites chez toi alors que tu as déjà prévu une soirée avec tes amis.

Lorsque tu m'intègres, l'air de rien, à ton cercle privé d'amis.

Lorsque tu serres la main des miens. _Avec des grimaces, toujours des grimaces._

Je n'ai compris pourquoi que ce matin…

Dis Draco, est-ce que tu lis en moi aussi facilement que je lis en toi ?

Pour avoir deviné ce que je te proposais, à demi-mots depuis plusieurs jours?

Pour avoir su ce que je te suggérais en venant chez toi feuilleter l'annuaire sorcier ?

Pour n'avoir pas été surpris lorsque j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et que je t'en ai parlé ?

&

-Une colocation ?

-Ce sera moins cher, plaida Harry en tournant une page du journal qu'il feuilletait, examinant les petites annonces.

-Dans notre cas, ce n'est pas une colocation que tu veux Harry…

Le brun arrêta de lire et regarda furtivement le jeune homme assis dans un fauteuil qui avait dit ces mots d'un ton nonchalant.

C'était une affirmation un peu moqueuse, exactement le ton qu'il employait pour refuser ses propositions…

La même qu'il y a plusieurs années quand il lui avait demandé d'emménager ensemble.

-Il faut une très grande salle de bain. Et un balcon, ajouta Draco après un silence.

Harry releva complètement la tête, le dévisageant avec incrédulité.

-Tu acceptes ?

-Je vais sûrement refuser, répliqua le blond sérieusement.

-On se marie ? sourit Harry en se levant pour le rejoindre, s'asseyant à califourchon sur le jeune homme.

-Dans cent ans, assurément, le nargua Draco avant de le repousser vers le lit.

&

Et je sais qu'on va le faire.

Je vais vivre avec toi.

On partagera un peu plus notre intimité.

Je ne dirai rien au sujet de cette lettre écrite deux ans plus tôt.

Si je te révélais que je connais la raison pour laquelle ton chiffre préféré est le 2, ou pourquoi je souris devant tes livres de magie noire, tu serais obligé de refaire le portrait de Zabini.

Pour rien.

Ce serait injuste pour lui, non ?

Et si je t'avouais que je sais que c'est toi, l'auteur de cette lettre, comment réagirais-tu ?

Rougirais-tu Draco ?

Alors je préserve tes grands airs et ta fierté que tu as pris la peine d'ignorer pour moi, cette fois-là.

Alors il restera des non-dits entre nous, de l'amour à cacher et à donner.

On sera chez nous, Draco.

Sous le même toit, partageant la même chambre, la même table à manger, les mêmes repas.

Et il n'y aura qu'un seul lit.

Tu ne fuiras plus le matin.

Je fermerai la porte de notre chambre à clé s'il le faut.

Je resterai éveillé et je te guetterai toute la nuit.

Je vais te piéger.

Tu ne quitteras plus notre lit en me repoussant n'importe comment.

Je t'épuiserai.

Tu n'auras même pas la force de vouloir te lever.

Et je pourrais me glisser au creux de tes bras.

Je dormirai contre ton torse et je me réveillerai entre tes bras.

J'emprisonnerai tes yeux au réveil sous ma tendresse.

Je dévorerai chaque minute passée en ta présence.

Je te montrerai que l'amour n'est pas une lutte contre toi, Draco.

Je supporterai tes excès d'humeur,

ta froideur,

ton égoïsme,

ton amour,

ta possessivité.

Tu seras là quand je rentrerai du travail.

Ou je serai là quand tu rentreras du tien.

On jouera à se disputer, encore.

On se tournera autour, comme d'habitude.

On sait si bien le faire.

Je crierai un peu.

Tu souriras sûrement.

Et la passion nous brûlera encore.

Ca risque de durer longtemps, Draco.

Face au monde,

A mes amis

A tes amis

A tous ceux qui nous regardent

Et qui attendent qu'on se déchire

Qu'on se détruise

Gentiment

Parce que c'est comme ça que ça devrait être

Entre toi et moi

Nous deux réunis, Draco, ça risque vraiment de durer une éternité.

Sur un pied d'égalité,

Toi et moi,

Draco,

On est fait pour être ensemble.

On est fait pour se battre

L'un contre l'autre

L'un avec l'autre

On est fait pour s'aimer.

* * *

A suivre, l'épilogue !


	5. Epilogue

Titre: Je pourrais...

Auteur: Courtepointe

* * *

**Épilogue **

_Sept ans plus tard…_

-S'il te plait…

-Je veux dormir Harry…

-Mais je te laisserai dormir… argumenta le brun en se rapprochant de son corps.

Draco poussa un soupir, jetant un coup d'œil agacé au jeune homme.

-Non.

-Draco…

-Je te l'ai déjà dit. Je n'aime pas dormir comme ça.

-Contre moi…

-Oui, exactement. Avec tes bras autour de ma taille, avec ta chaleur insupportable et ton souffle chatouilleur dans ma nuque, avec…

Harry avait collé son oreille contre son dos et ses mains s'insinuaient sur sa peau, interrompant sa phrase.

-Je vais dormir sur le canapé, conclut Draco fermement.

-Non… protesta le brun en s'écartant légèrement.

-Alors fous-moi la paix et laisse-moi dormir tranquillement.

Draco s'était redressé sur les coudes, ses yeux le fixant avec irritation.

Harry lui rendit son regard, esquissant une grimace.

-Tu es énervé ?

-Oui. Je veux dormir, asséna le blond froidement.

-T'es pas gentil, marmonna-t-il.

-Et non, répondit Draco en se rallongeant.

Il réprima un bâillement et ses yeux papillonnèrent de fatigue.

Harry passa une main tendre sur son visage, dégageant quelques mèches blondes de son visage. La main de Draco vint chasser la sienne, repoussant ce geste qu'il n'appréciait pas.

Il détourna la tête de l'autre côté, lui tournant imperceptiblement le dos.

-Ne m'ignore pas…

-Je pourrais aussi m'énerver à ta manière, en criant et en te tapant dessus mais je suis trop crevé pour ça… ironisa le blond.

-Quand tu es énervé, tu t'éloignes toujours de moi… Tu es froid, murmura-t-il.

-Laisse-moi dormir… s'il te plait. Je travaille tôt demain, marmonna le jeune homme en réponse.

La main de Draco n'avait pas lâché la sienne, s'assurant qu'elle ne reviendrait pas caresser ses cheveux.

Et puis ses doigts vinrent s'entrelacer aux siens, les liant intimement et les portant à son cœur.

-Ne souris pas, grogna Draco dans un demi-sommeil.

-Je ne souris pas, mentit le brun en répondant à l'étreinte de sa main.

Harry se rapprocha de son corps et déposa un baiser sur sa nuque.

-Draco, chuchota-t-il.

Mais il n'obtint aucune réponse venant confirmer que le jeune homme l'écoutait.

-Draco, insista-t-il doucement en l'embrassant une nouvelle fois, faisant glisser ses jambes contre les siennes.

-Je te ju…

Harry passa son doigt devant sa bouche, l'empêchant de parler et l'invitant au silence.

-Tu sais Draco… Je suis bien avec toi… Et je…

Draco dut sentir ses lèvres trembler dans sa nuque car il tenta de se retourner pour lui faire face. Harry l'en empêcha, cachant son visage au creux de son cou, profitant de l'obscurité pour continuer à exprimer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

-Et je sais que tu es bien avec moi… Tu me fais du bien… Tu… Je te connais bien depuis le temps… et je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je voudrais que tu m'épouses… est-ce que… est-ce que tu veux bien m'épouser ? finit-il par confesser d'une voix plus claire, qui s'attarda dans le silence de la chambre.

Il sentit Draco se tendre à ses côtés et ferma les yeux en attendant la réponse du jeune homme.

-Quoi ? Mais non ! protesta le blond, se réveillant complètement sous l'annonce. Tu sais…

-Je sais, murmura Harry, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin. Tu exècres tout ce qui est engagement. Je sais.

Il leva les yeux pour croiser ceux orageux du jeune homme qui s'était retourné pour le dévisager.

-Et tu es furieux, acheva Harry en reconnaissant la contrariété sur son visage.

-Oui, reconnut Draco en prenant une lente inspiration. C'est une mauvaise idée. Une très mauvaise idée, Harry.

Draco s'était légèrement redressé dans le lit et sa main ne lâchait plus la sienne.

-Et tu… Harry, chuchota le jeune homme en croisant son regard.

Il l'embrassa sur le front, puis sur son nez.

-Nous marier… Marier nos familles… Tu n'y penses pas. Et moi… et moi, je fais de ta vie un enfer, Harry.

-Non…

-Et je n'aime pas les engagements et les promesses d'amour éternel et toutes ces conneries… Tu le sais ça. Tu le sais. Et ça m'énerve…

-Je sais… Mais on peut être heureux ensemble, on pourrait…

-On est déjà ensemble, Harry. On est déjà heureux… Et je voulais…

Draco poussa un soupir, lançant un regard noir au brun.

-Ca aurait dû être moi, finit-il par déclarer, excédé. Et tu… J'ai eu l'idée le premier !

Harry resta silencieux quelques secondes, enregistrant ces informations. Il avala sa salive et leva les yeux vers Draco.

-Tu… Menteur, souffla-t-il sans trop oser y croire.

Draco leva les yeux au plafond sous cette accusation.

-Accio, murmura-t-il rapidement.

Il referma le poing gauche peu après et croisa les bras.

-Toi… Draco tu n'aimes pas les promesses… Tu viens de me dire… Ce n'est pas possible, pourquoi ? demanda-t-il finalement, perdu.

-Parce qu'il y a des avantages fiscaux, répondit aussitôt Draco.

-Au bout de sept ans de vie commune, c'est seulement maintenant que tu t'en aperçois ? douta Harry après un silence pesant.

-Mon banquier me l'a fortement conseillé, expliqua le blond.

-Depuis quand tu écoutes ce que disent les gobelins ? Tu deviens tolérant avec l'âge ? répondit Harry, plus que sceptique.

-Harry, si tu t'intéressais un tant soit peu aux finances, tu saurais qu'il n'y a pas que des gobelins à Gringott et qu'il existe des sorciers qui sont banquiers…

-Ton banquier est un gobelin, objecta le brun.

-Oui mais il existe des sorciers qui sont banquiers, rétorqua avec mauvaise foi Draco.

Le sourire d'Harry s'élargit en entendant la réponse détournée. Ses mains s'attaquèrent au poing gauche que Draco tenait toujours fermement serré contre lui.

-Je ne veux pas que tu me passes la corde à cou, l'avertit le blond alors que ses doigts cédaient sous la force exercée.

Il tourna la tête et ancra son regard dans celui du jeune homme.

-Je veux te la passer, moi, affirma-t-il.

Sa main s'ouvrit et Harry saisit l'alliance qui reposait au creux de sa paume.

Il y eut un moment de silence pendant lequel ses doigts firent le tour du métal froid, vérifiant son authenticité, s'assurant qu'il ne rêvait pas et que ce n'était pas une illusion.

Il laissa son sourire refléter son euphorie intérieure, se mordant les lèvres.

-Je t'aime ! affirma-t-il, heureux. Je t'aime, répéta-t-il plus tendrement en se blottissant dans ses bras.

Il émit un léger rire et fit glisser l'alliance à son doigt, ses yeux pétillants de joie.

-Incroyable, murmura-t-il. Draco, je… Pendant un moment j'ai cru que tu allais refuser… Je pensais que tu le ferais…

-Alors pourquoi tu m'as posé la question ?

-Parce que je le voulais… répondit sincèrement le brun. Je veux rester avec toi. Toujours.

-Ca tombe bien, c'est le principe du mariage… ironisa Draco.

-Et je suis sûr que tu y as beaucoup réfléchi, répliqua malicieusement Harry en faisant jouer son anneau sur son doigt.

-Depuis que mon banquier m'a parlé des avantages fiscaux, énormément, rétorqua le blond du tac-au-tac.

-Depuis quand ? demanda Harry en souriant.

-Je ne sais pas…

-Depuis quand ? insista le brun, sentant Draco se dérober à sa question.

-Deux mois.

Il y eut un léger silence après cette déclaration.

-Le temps de vérifier les clauses fiscales…

-Tu hésitais, devina Harry.

-Oui, reconnut Draco.

-Tu avais peur que je refuse ? demanda-t-il doucement.

-Non.

-Non ?

-Peut-être, souffla Draco imperceptiblement.

-Je ne t'aurais jamais dit non. Je ne sais pas te dire non.

-Si, tu as très bien su refuser que je mette à la porte Weasley la dernière fois… répondit légèrement le blond. Je n'apprécie pas tes amis Harry, reprit-il plus sérieusement. Et toi les miens. Ma famille… Et bien, ce n'est pas le genre de belle-famille dont tu pourrais rêver, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tu m'as appris à ne pas trop rêver, le taquina Harry.

-Justement. Je ne suis pas vraiment le partenaire idéal avec qui passer ta vie, acheva finalement Draco.

-Tu es le seul que je veux, répondit Harry en le serrant possessivement contre lui.

-Je ne demande pas à être rassuré, soupira Draco. C'est juste que… ça pourrait être une mauvaise idée.

-Une mauvaise idée qu'on aurait eu tous les deux ?

-Oui.

-Parce que tu as un sale caractère et que je suis trop impulsif ?

-Par exemple.

-Ca fait sept ans qu'on vit ensemble, Draco. Et on s'en sort bien. Et on s'aime. Ca marche.

-Je sais.

-Mais tu as quand même acheté cet anneau…

-J'ai pensé à la tête que feraient mes parents quand ils apprendraient la nouvelle, répondit Draco légèrement.

-Tu as toujours ce côté provocant en toi, hein ? fit le brun d'un ton soupçonneux.

-Possible. J'aime assez l'idée que ça va les mettre hors d'eux-mêmes…

-Je sais. Tu as tendance à faire la même chose avec moi, lui signala le jeune homme.

-C'est parce que…

-Tu m'aimes, compléta Harry. Et tu aimes tes parents, Draco. Tu as une manière étrange d'aimer…

Le jeune homme émit un rire pour toute réponse.

-Et moi qui pensais t'avoir guéri de ce côté tordu… fit mine de se lamenter Harry.

-C'est pour ça. Ne m'épouse pas, déclara Draco sérieusement.

-Si, affirma le brun fermement.

-Oh.

Harry vit le sourire se former sur les lèvres du blond et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois.

-D'accord, finit par accepter Draco docilement.

Et il se glissa à nouveau dans le lit, fermant les yeux.

-Harry…

-Oui ?

-Tu me donnes mon alliance maintenant ? Celle que tu as cachée sous ton oreiller…

-Comment… ?

-J'ai dit ça au hasard, sourit Draco.

Il prit le visage du brun en coupe et lui planta un baiser sur les lèvres.

-Tu es prévisible quand même, marmonna-t-il, moqueur.

Il posa sa tête contre son torse, fermant les yeux.

Harry l'entoura de ses bras, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire.

Un coup sur son ventre le fit sursauter, en même temps que Draco se redressait dans le lit, les yeux ouverts.

-Faut au moins que je fasse ça correctement, marmonna-t-il en le fixant avec détermination.

-Draco ? interrogea Harry, surpris par son attitude.

Le blond se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa sur les lèvres doucement, passant sa main droite dans ses cheveux dans un geste apaisant. Harry sentit qu'il lui retirait son alliance de la main gauche, faisant glisser le métal contre sa peau.

Le regard de Draco le rassura cependant sur ses intentions et il ne chercha pas à protester quand il le croisa.

Harry se contenta de le suivre des yeux lorsqu'il se leva et prit sa baguette sur le bureau de leur chambre.

Plongé dans la pénombre, il ne pouvait pas bien voir ce que faisait Draco, aussi ses yeux s'écarquillèrent-ils lorsque la pièce s'éclaira d'une lumière tamisée et intime.

De petites chandelles flottaient à courte distance du plafond, illuminant faiblement la chambre.

Et Draco était debout, le poing droit serré sur son alliance, vêtu d'un costume moldu de soirée.

Incapable de prononcer un mot devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux, Harry porta une main à ses lèvres, ne pouvant détacher son regard du jeune homme.

Il portait une redingote noire ouverte, laissant entrevoir un gilet de soie blanc. Sa chemise était blanche elle aussi et seule la lavallière bleue qu'il portait donnait une touche de couleur à son ensemble.

Draco évita son regard, semblant trouver un soudain intérêt au plafond et à ses petites lueurs. Il finit par laisser ses yeux s'ancrer dans les siens, déterminé.

_&_

_-Je n'aime pas vraiment les robes de soirée des sorciers… Je les trouve belles, c'est vrai, mais rien ne peut égaler à mes yeux la perfection d'un costume moldu sur un homme… avoua Harry alors qu'ils continuaient leur chemin le long du chemin de traverse._

_-Pour les avoir vus dans tes films, je peux t'assurer que tu as tort, rétorqua Draco en secouant la tête._

_-C'est probablement une question d'éducation… J'ai été élevé en partie chez des moldus, leurs codes vestimentaires restent ancrés en moi… C'est pour ça que je voulais que tu m'aides à acheter cette robe, je n'arrive pas à savoir si ça me va vraiment…_

_-Je te ferai aimer les robes de soirée… sourit le blond en l'entraînant dans une boutique._

_-Je te ferai porter des costumes moldus, rétorqua Harry en riant._

_&_

Le regard de Draco revint s'accrocher au sien et Harry ne put empêcher ses lèvres de trembler en entendant les premières notes de piano qui résonnèrent en fond sonore.

C'était la mélodie que lui chantait tout bas Draco la nuit… Cette chanson qu'il avait si souvent entendue depuis qu'ils avaient emménagés… Ces paroles fredonnées pour l'apaiser lorsqu'il était trop stressé pour s'endormir…

Draco la lui avait chantée tout doucement, yeux dans les yeux, un nombre incalculable de fois.

Après l'amour, pour l'endormir, par ennui, par amusement, pour le voir sourire…

Pour éviter ses colères aussi.

Harry ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il s'était énervé après ses collègues de travail, après une situation déplaisante dans la rue, après Draco aussi.

Et à chaque fois, Draco n'avait eu qu'à le prendre dans ses bras et lui murmurer ces paroles à l'oreille pour le faire sourire.

Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Cette chanson fredonnée à mi-voix et ses bras qui le berçaient à son rythme, même lorsque Draco était la source de son énervement le faisait irrésistiblement sourire.

C'était surprenant et peu importait le nombre de fois où Draco usait de ce stratagème… Il marchait toujours.

La musique était basse et la voix de Draco vint la couvrir, ferme et déterminée.

-Harry, je t'aime.

C'était une déclaration parfaitement maîtrisée, tant dans le ton que dans l'attitude. C'était comme si Draco lui avait toujours dit ces mots, comme si c'était naturel, une évidence même.

C'était des mots que Draco lui avait déjà dit, oui. Même si c'était rare.

Il s'apprêtait à lui répondre mais Draco poursuivait déjà.

-Je sais que je n'ai pas été le petit ami idéal avec toi… Loin de là. Je sais que ça n'a pas été facile pour toi. Enfin on en a déjà parlé mais… Je ne veux pas que tu arrêtes de rêver… Et j'aimerais pouvoir te faire rêver un peu… ajouta t-il en faisant un geste vague de la main, montrant les petites lueurs flottantes.

Un sourire doux vint prendre place sur le visage d'Harry, incontrôlable.

-Je veux passer ma vie avec toi. J'ai arrêté de lutter il y a longtemps Harry. Et cette lettre que tu as reçue avant la bataille contre Voldemort… C'est moi qui l'aie écrite. Parce que je ne voulais pas te perdre. Je suis lâche, tu vois. Lâche et faible. Et tant pis si j'ai l'impression que tu me domines par ton amour, que tu aimes mieux que moi, parce que toi, tu sais aimer… Tant pis si tu as cet ascendant sur moi… Je sais aujourd'hui que tu ne me feras pas de mal… Tu ne me blesseras pas et je te fais confiance pour prendre soin de ce que je suis… Et même si tu m'as invité dans ton monde, même si c'est toi qui as proposé qu'on vive ensemble, toi le premier qui m'as dit je t'aime, toi qui viens me chercher quand je suis froid, j'avais quand même peur de cet ascendant que tu pouvais avoir… Je n'ai plus peur. Je ne veux plus regarder en arrière.

Harry retint son souffle en le voyant poser un genou à terre dans la pure tradition moldue.

-Alors si tu veux de moi… Si tu acceptes de passer ta vie avec un homme un peu tordu qui aime bien embêter les autres, avec un homme qui n'aime pas qu'on le prenne dans ses bras parce que ça l'empêche de dormir, un homme capricieux mais un homme qui t'aime… Et qui t'aimera pour le reste de sa vie…. Harry je te promets de faire tout mon possible pour te rendre heureux comme tu le mérites. Je veux te voir heureux et être à tes côtés. Alors… Acceptes-tu de m'épouser ?

Et Draco ouvrit son poing qui renfermait un petit écrin ouvert.

L'alliance brillait un peu sous les lueurs des chandelles.

Harry essuya d'un mouvement rapide de sa main ses yeux rendus humides par l'émotion et ne put qu'hocher la tête pour toute réponse, incapable d'articuler quoi que ce soit, trop ému.

-Oui, finit-il par répondre après avoir avalé sa salive. Oui !

Il s'était levé et prit le jeune homme dans ses bras, le relevant.

Un rire joyeux lui échappa et il posa la tête sur son épaule.

-Tu es incroyable, souffla-t-il, ému. Et lâche ! ajouta-t-il, malicieux. Tu savais déjà que j'allais dire oui !

-C'est vrai, sourit Draco en prenant doucement sa main dans la sienne.

Harry le regarda glisser l'anneau à son doigt avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

-Je sais que c'est pas parfait. Tu es en pyjama, on est dans cette chambre plutôt qu'au restaurant ou sous un ciel étoilé… Et tu venais de me demander en mariage…

Harry l'empêcha de poursuivre, l'embrassant à nouveau.

Draco répondit à son baiser et le souleva, le laissant s'accrocher à son cou.

-Je te promets de faire mieux au mariage, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille, faisant naître un nouveau rire chez le brun.

-Tu es magnifique, sourit Harry en caressant le tissu de son costume. Je t'aime.

Draco l'allongea sur leur lit et Harry laissa sa main droite fouiller sous les oreillers afin d'en dégager un anneau étincelant.

-Le tien, murmura-t-il en le présentant au blond.

Draco le laissa lui glisser l'alliance au doigt, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

-Tu n'es pas parfait, d'accord, admit Harry avec un sourire. Et tu fais les choses à l'envers… Mais tu es le seul avec qui je veux passer ma vie… Tu es le seul que j'aime. Alors ne t'inquiète pas des détails Draco. La famille, les amis, les avantages fiscaux… Ca passe après toi.

-Moi aussi.

-Je sais. Tu me l'as prouvé beaucoup de fois ces dernières années.

Draco l'embrassa et Harry poussa un soupir ennuyé.

-J'hésite, murmura-t-il. Je n'ai pas envie de te retirer ta tenue…

Un léger rire lui répondit alors que les mains de Draco s'insinuaient sous son pyjama.

-J'ai eu du mal à la trouver, tu sais ? J'ai écumé toutes les rues moldues dont tu m'avais parlé…

-Tu remettras ce costume de temps en temps ?

-Pour te plaire ?

-Oui. Parce que tu es beau.

-Parce que tu me trouves beau, rectifia le blond avec ironie. De temps en temps alors… finit-il par concéder.

Harry émit un léger rire avant de commencer à déboutonner son gilet de soie.

-Peut-être plus souvent si tu te jettes sur moi de cette manière à chaque fois, corrigea Draco après une minute de réflexion.

&

« Il faut l'avouer, je pensais… une semaine. Ca devait tenir une semaine. Je veux dire… C'était pas possible autrement. Draco pardon mais… Avec ta délicatesse habituelle, je comprends pas pourquoi Potter est resté. Et entre-nous, on pensait tous que c'était qu'une histoire de cul… Apparemment pas. Tu remarques qu'aujourd'hui, j'ai assuré ! J'ai pensé aux alliances et je n'ai même pas jeté un sort sur celle de Potter ! Bien que celui du gratouillis m'a tenté… J'ai rien fait ! Et je t'ai pas foutu la honte devant tout le monde avec un discours bien pourri… Mais bon, j'ai des limites, tu sais ? »

Zabini resta silencieux un moment, le regard fixé sur le parquet. Il releva la tête, fixant la caméra.

« Tu te souviens de la fois où tu m'as envoyé ton coup de poing dans la gueule, Draco ? Parce que je voulais t'aider, moi, à ce moment-là, signala-t-il en plissant les yeux. Et toi, débordant de reconnaissance, tu m'as frappé. Et bien aujourd'hui, it's pay back time ! »

-Ce qu'il est rancunier, sourit Harry, amusé par la tournure des évènements.

« Vous êtes mariés maintenant, tous les deux. Tu dois tout lui dire, c'est ta moitié, appuya Zabini avec un sourire sadique. Alors si tu pouvais annuler l'ordre de redirection de tes courriers… »

Harry fronça les sourcils et jeta un coup d'œil à Draco pour voir sa réaction. Visiblement, il savait de quoi il parlait et ça ne lui faisait pas vraiment plaisir…

« Parce que j'en ai marre de me faire réveiller à des heures pas possibles par des beuglantes qui explosent dans ma maison ! poursuivait Zabini, l'air énervé. Est-ce que tu sais que tes parents ont pas arrêté de t'en envoyer ? Sept putains d'années ! Où leurs voix enchanteresses mais un peu stridentes ont insulté Potter, sa famille, son sang, ses fréquentations et ton aveuglement total ainsi que ton entêtement à vivre avec lui ? Et depuis le mariage, c'est pire ! Là, j'ai toute ta famille sur le dos ! Et tu sais à quel point ils sont nombreux ! Alors Potter, t'es gentil mais tu lui expliques gentiment que t'es capable de supporter deux insultes de plus et tu gagnes ma reconnaissance à vie ! »

-Dra… commença Harry avant de s'interrompre pour écouter à nouveau Zabini.

« Ceci étant dit, reprenait-il calmement. C'était un joli mariage. Même si j'ai cru que c'était un canular en lisant le faire-part. Une pub. Une invention de la gazette du sorcier. Mais non. Je ne sais pas comment Potter t'a convaincu Draco mais… il faut bien reconnaître que ce type a du génie. Il est inconscient, je crois qu'il ne réalise pas bien dans quoi il s'embarque… Enfin, si, il doit le savoir. Ca reste quand même un mystère pour moi… »

Zabini poussa un soupir résigné.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves à Potter ? Je sais pas. Ca aussi, c'est un mystère. Mais à lui, tu lui épargnes les beuglantes, souligna-t-il. Quoiqu'il en soit… Félicitations. A tous les deux, conclut-il avec un léger sourire. »

Il fit un geste fataliste de la main avant de lever le sort d'enregistrement.

Harry arrêta la bande et tourna la tête pour dévisager Draco, resté silencieux.

Seuls dans leur chambre, ils visionnaient pour la première fois les messages qu'avaient laissés leurs amis lors de leur mariage.

Harry laissa finalement tomber sa tête sur son épaule avant de prendre sa main.

-Tu vois tes parents une fois par semaine et ils t'envoient du courrier tous les jours pour te crier dessus ? interrogea-t-il doucement.

-Ils préfèrent les courriers, c'est plus solennel. Quand je les vois, on se contente simplement de partager notre repas, répondit d'un ton détaché Draco.

-Ca fait sept ans… Et tu ne m'en as jamais parlé.

-A quoi ça aurait servi ?

-Comme ça… Pour toi. Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?

-Comme ça… Pour toi.

-Tu peux rediriger le courrier à la maison si tu veux, déclara Harry.

-Ces lettres ne sont pas très gentilles, l'avertit doucement le blond.

-Je peux supporter ça, affirma Harry.

&

« Joli mariage, un peu ennuyeux et tu sais que je déteste la gelée de framboise alors pourquoi est-ce que tu en avais mis au menu ? Sinon, j'ai bien compris que j'étais une de tes plus proches amies et que tu voulais que je sois près de toi à la place d'honneur mais si tu pouvais prendre en compte le fait que tu te mariais avec un griffondor et que par conséquent toute la tablée en serait à moitié remplie… T'aurais mieux fait de me coller à la table des mioches ou à celle de tes parents… »

Pansy fronça les sourcils et se mordit les lèvres.

« Pardon. Je sais, c'est ton mariage et je ne fais que me plaindre, reprit-elle avec un rire nerveux, mais rends-toi compte Draco, c'était une journée très longue pour moi ! Heureusement qu'il y avait Blaise, franchement. Et Théo. Mais bon, il a passé son temps à flirter avec sa voisine donc… Bon ben voilà mon vieux, t'es marié, casé. Avec un griffondor, sang-mêlé, et qui a eu le mauvais goût de naître en étant un mec. Tu dois faire la fierté de tes parents dis-moi ! plaisanta-t-elle avant de se figer et de baisser les yeux. Et j'arrête là avant de dire une nouvelle connerie. Sois heureux et toi Potter… »

Elle esquissa un sourire dérisoire.

« Je ne peux même plus te souhaiter d'aller en enfer. »

-Ben encore heureux, marmonna Harry en croisant les bras. Et puis elle a beau dire qu'elle s'est ennuyée toute la journée, je l'ai bien vue danser avec Olivier et éclater de rire…

-Elle regrettait sûrement de ne pas être à sa table, réfléchit Draco en remontant nonchalamment les manches de sa chemise.

-Est-ce que… tu n'es pas trop déçu ? demanda Harry après un silence. Que tes parents ne soient pas venus…

Draco prit une courte inspiration, secouant la tête.

-Je m'y attendais, répondit-il d'un ton détaché. Je te l'ai dit, il faut que je leur parle. Clairement.

Harry le dévisagea un moment, semblant guetter la moindre de ses réactions.

Draco laissa échapper un rire devant sa tête.

-Comme le dit ton expression moldue favorite, on ne peut pas avoir le beurre et l'argent du beurre, déclara-t-il en haussant les épaules. J'ai fait mon choix il y a longtemps.

-Est-ce que tu serais en train de me comparer à du beurre ?

-C'est ton expression, rétorqua Draco, souriant à demi. Et j'ai préféré choisir le petit beurre parce que je ne voulais pas qu'il me glisse entre les doigts… souffla-t-il avant de déposer un baiser dans sa nuque.

-Je suis désolé. Je n'ai jamais pensé…

-Que mes parents ne supporteraient pas notre liaison ? Notre mariage ? Tu vis dans quel monde, Harry ? Je savais… que ça finirait comme ça, reprit-il plus doucement. Pas d'héritier Malfoy, décevoir une nouvelle fois mon père… Le pauvre, il ne peut même plus laisser mon nom sur l'arbre généalogique à partir d'aujourd'hui…

-Parce que je ne suis pas un sang pur, devina Harry. Ce mariage… Tu hésitais à cause de ta famille…

-Non, répondit fermement le blond. J'ai hésité… au début de notre relation. Pesant le pour et le contre. Et je t'ai choisi.

-Mais tu hésitais après avoir acheté cette alliance…

-A cause de moi. J'attendais le bon moment.

-Celui que j'ai choisi ?

-N'était clairement pas le bon moment. J'ai lutté toute le lendemain pour rester éveillé à l'audience. En tant que juge, je pense que ça aurait été mal vu si je m'étais endormi en écoutant les plaidoiries des avocats…

-C'est vrai. Tu n'as pas pu dormir.

-Non. Une certaine personne était accrochée à ma chemise, puis à mon corps, sourit Draco en l'embrassant doucement.

-Il fallait me dire que tu devais travailler…

-Cet argument ne t'avait pas convaincu plus tôt dans la soirée, lui rappela le blond. Et j'étais motivé par d'autres pensées après…

-Tout est de la faute à ce costume…

-Il me semble pourtant qu'il a été enlevé à un moment donné, il n'était plus fautif… Et tu t'es endormi sur moi vers trois heures…

-Il fallait dormir à ce moment-là !

-Impossible. Et je ne voulais pas te réveiller…

-Mais finalement, cette soirée, c'était quand même le moment idéal pour une demande en mariage.

-Oh oui, tu as rassemblé tout ton courage et tu as attendu que je sois à moitié endormi pour venir me proposer de passer ma vie avec toi en te cachant derrière mon dos.

-Et tu as hésité pendant deux mois avant de te faire dépasser par mon grand courage. Si ce n'était pas pour tes parents Draco, pourquoi as-tu tant hésité ? demanda Harry plus sérieusement.

-J'avais peur que tu refuses ? Parce que je ne suis pas gentil, expliqua brièvement le blond.

-Moi non plus.

-Si, Harry. Tu l'es profondément, répondit Draco sincèrement.

-Parce que je t'ai supporté dans tes hésitations, tes caprices et tes contradictions ? demanda le brun en souriant.

-Oui.

-Tu en fais moins.

-Parce que je t'ai choisi. Ne m'oblige pas à le répéter, chuchota Draco.

-A la place, je vais le graver soigneusement dans ma mémoire et m'en souvenir à tout instant, le taquina Harry. Tu m'as fait passer en premier.

-Non. J'ai fait passer mon égoïsme en premier. J'avais envie de t'avoir.

-Félicitation monsieur Malfoy-Potter. Tu m'as attrapé et gardé lié à toi pour toute la vie.

-Merci, chuchota Draco.

&

« Harry… Draco… Félici… »

-Encore !

-Draco…

-Non, c'est trop bon, encore une fois…

-Ca fait cinq fois qu'on voit ce passage, j'aimerais bien savoir ce que dit Ron…

-Mais ça a l'air de le tuer sur place de prononcer mon prénom… J'adore.

-Bon, une dernière fois, abandonna Harry en revenant légèrement en arrière.

« Harry… Draco… »

Draco laissa éclater son rire une nouvelle fois et Harry lui donna un coup de coude.

« Félicitations. Je ne pensais pas qu'on en arriverait jusqu'ici. Que vous vous marierez. »

-Ca devient vexant. Ils disent tous ça, déclara Draco sans paraître pour le moins du monde gêné.

« Je ne compte plus les fois où je t'ai dit de le quitter Harry… A Poudlard, à peu près chaque jour… A l'université, quand tu as voulu emménager avec lui, parce que je pensais que vous vous entretuerez en moins de deux…Mais non. Vous êtes restés ensemble. En fait, depuis le début de votre relation, jour après jour, c'est comme si vous vous étiez rapprochés de plus en plus. Je crois aujourd'hui que c'est toi qui avais raison, Harry. Tu as l'air heureux. Et Dr… Malfoy a l'air de te combler. »

-Arrête de rire, ordonna Harry en jetant un regard en biais au blond.

« Tu as l'air vraiment heureux Harry. Avec lui. Et Malfoy aussi a l'air bien avec toi. J'ai longtemps pensé qu'il ne t'apportait que de la tristesse. Qu'il ne t'apportait rien. Je crois que je n'ai compris qu'aujourd'hui pourquoi tu étais resté avec lui. Pourquoi vous êtes encore ensemble tous les deux. Il prend soin de toi. Et c'est effrayant mais ses sourires suivent les tiens. Je suis sûr que ça l'effraie lui-même, ajouta-t-il sur le ton de la confidence. »

-Je suis sûr qu'il a bu… intervint Draco sur le même ton.

-Draco…

« Et je tenais particulièrement à remercier celui qui a fait le plan de table… Zabini est un merveilleux voisin de table, finit par déclarer Ron d'un ton plus acide. »

-Tu m'avais pas dit que c'était ce qu'il t'avait demandé ? s'indigna Harry.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi au lieu de nous féliciter, ils passent leur temps à se plaindre…

« Mais il m'a révélé pas mal de choses ce soir… Par exemple, qu'il n'avait pas triché du tout pendant le quizz comme il nous l'a dit à table… Malfoy connaissait vraiment tous ces détails sur ta vie. Il te connait vraiment bien. Et il n'a pas eu besoin de tricher. C'est assez impressionnant je dois dire. Pouvoir donner sans hésitation tes préférences, tes goûts, le nom des personnes auxquelles tu tiens le plus… Quand il a donné son nom en troisième position, je crois que c'est à ce moment-là qu'il a conquis la moitié des filles invitées, Harry. Même si c'était sûrement de la fausse modestie. Ou alors Malfoy a un côté hésitant que je ne connais pas. Et je dois admettre que je me suis trompé sur lui. Je suis très heureux de m'être trompé, tu sais. Parce que ce soir, vous formiez un couple idéal. Vous vous complétez parfaitement. Et si tu en veux une preuve, j'ai conservé votre première danse sur la piste et quelques autres moments… »

Sa main s'agita dans les airs, tenant une fiole contenant un liquide brumeux.

« Je la glisserai dans ta pensine à l'occasion, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil malicieux. Personnellement, je crois que je ne me lasserai pas de voir l'inquiétude sur le visage de Malfoy alors qu'il t'attendait près de l'autel… Ces cinq minutes de retard ont dû être les plus longues de sa vie, sérieusement… Et son visage était un vrai livre ouvert… acheva-t-il avec un sourire amusé. »

-Tu étais inquiet ?

-Apparemment, j'en avais l'air… répondit évasivement le blond.

Harry l'embrassa tout doucement sur les lèvres avant de s'écarter sur un sourire parce que Ron continuait de parler.

« Je suis sûr que tu as fait le bon choix. Et étrangement, je pense que tu n'aurais pas pu trouver mieux. M… Draco a l'air de sincèrement t'aimer. Je n'avais jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de vous voir réellement ensemble, tous les deux… Mais je suis content d'avoir pu voir ça. Parce qu'il t'aime Harry. Regarde la pensine pour t'en convaincre... Même si je suppose qu'il n'y avait que moi à convaincre dans l'histoire… Tu ne l'aurais pas épousé sinon. Et toi Draco, tu sais que c'est réciproque. Il t'aime. Alors soyez heureux tous les deux. »

Harry tourna la tête vers Draco, les yeux pétillants. Celui-ci lui sourit avant d'attraper sa cravate et de l'attirer à lui pour l'embrasser.

-J'espère que Ron a filmé le moment où tu prononces tes vœux, murmura Harry entre deux soupirs de bien-être, rejetant la tête en arrière sous les baisers parcourant son cou.

Draco le poussa légèrement en arrière et s'allongea sur lui, passant sa jambe entre ses cuisses.

-Et moi les tiens. Le moment où tu bafouilles est un véritable plaisir, ironisa-t-il en laissant sa main descendre vers son érection pour la caresser.

Ils s'embrasèrent une nouvelle fois, mêlant leurs salives, leurs corps s'accordant à cette danse sensuelle.

« Harry, je voulais te dire que je suis contente pour toi… »

-Non, grogna Draco en se laissant tomber sur le côté, poussant un soupir.

Harry éclata de rire alors que la voix d'Hermione résonnait dans leur chambre.

« Je n'aurais jamais imaginé… ».

La voix fut brusquement coupée et Draco fit un sourire satisfait à Harry.

-Hors de question qu'on continue avec ça comme fond sonore, déclara-t-il en reposant sa baguette sur la commode.

-Je suis d'accord, sourit Harry. Même pour moi, c'est quand même dérangeant d'entendre sa voix alors que nous faisons l'amour… ajouta-t-il en reprenant leur échange là où il s'était arrêté, inversant leurs positions.

-Je crois que quelque part, tu me rassures là, ironisa Draco avant de prendre une courte inspiration quand les mains du brun s'attardèrent sur son bas-ventre. Harry… souffla-t-il en fermant les yeux sous ses caresses.

&

« Harry, je suis tellement fière de toi ! Je suis si heureuse pour toi ! s'exclama Molly Wealsey à la caméra, ses fossettes se creusant davantage au fur et à mesure que son sourire s'élargissait. »

Assis sur la terrasse ensoleillée de leur hôtel hawaïen, les jeunes mariés sirotaient un apéritif, visionnant les derniers messages laissés par les invités lors de leur mariage.

« Tu sais que tu es comme un fils pour moi et… Tu étais si beau dans ton habit de cérémonie moldu ce matin… Et tu rayonnais mon chéri… Je n'ai pas du tout regretté d'avoir donné mon accord à Draco pour t'épouser ! »

-Tu…

-Oui, je suis allé la voir. C'est une tradition moldue, non ? l'interrompit Draco.

-Je vois que tu as fait ça dans les règles… Devrais-je aller voir tes parents alors ? le taquina Harry.

-Si tu te sens prêt pour un duel, pourquoi pas, répondit le blond en haussant les épaules.

« Oh, je vous souhaite tout le bonheur possible à tous les deux ! Mes chéris, vous serez toujours les bienvenus au Terrier, ne l'oubliez pas ! Soyez heureux, je vous aime ! C'était une très belle cérémonie, remplie d'émotion et le choix des chansons pendant l'office était tout juste merveilleux ! J'ai été éblouie toute la journée par cette organisation parfaite ! Ah ! Et Harry, si tu pouvais me donner le numéro du traiteur que vous avez utilisé pour le repas du soir, j'aimerais beaucoup utiliser ses services pour fêter nos vingt ans de mariage, à Arthur et à moi ! »

-Elle perd pas le nord…

-Draco… avertit le brun, ne pouvant empêcher un sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres.

« Je vous embrasse mes chéris, je suis fière de vous. Quelle mère ne serait pas heureuse de marier son fils ? Et à un si beau garçon ! »

-Finalement, je l'aime bien cette femme… plaisanta Draco.

-Un compliment et ça te fait tourner la tête, hein ?

-Essaie pour voir ?

&

« Harry je voulais te dire que je suis contente pour toi. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que vous puissiez arriver jusqu'à ce jour tous les deux. Que vous puissiez vous tenir la main devant tout ce monde, que vous puissiez avoir l'air heureux. Je sais que c'est un peu étrange de dire ça alors que je suis censée vous féliciter pour votre mariage… De dire tout ça ce jour-là… »

-Alors il ne fallait pas le dire, marmonna Draco en croisant les bras, poussant un soupir ennuyé.

« Mais je sais comment votre relation a débuté. Je t'ai vu en larmes Harry, je t'ai vu t'écrouler pour cet homme. Je l'ai vu t'ignorer, te repousser, t'éloigner de lui. Et tu revenais à chaque fois. Il ne faisait rien, il ne disait rien et tu revenais. Ce garçon… je sais mieux que quiconque à quel point il t'a fait mal. Et te voir, face à lui, souriant… Harry, où est l'estime que tu avais pour toi-même ? Est-ce que tu effaces l'ardoise aussi facilement ? »

Hermione fixait l'écran de ses yeux marron, francs. Les sourires des jeunes mariés s'étaient progressivement effacés alors qu'elle parlait.

« Mais j'espère que tu lui en as fait baver, Harry. Qu'il a ramé comme un malade pour arriver à t'atteindre, que tu l'as laissé te supplier d'être avec lui. J'espère que c'est lui qui t'as demandé en mariage, j'espère qu'il a souffert autant que toi. Parce que ce n'est pas juste. Toi, tu a toujours été patient, tu l'as toujours aidé, tu es toujours revenu vers lui… Et j'ai souhaité, j'ai souhaité tellement de fois que tu claques la porte, que tu t'énerves pour de bon, que tu lui jettes un sort, que tu l'oublies, que tu fuies son influence… Et tu n'as rien fait. Tu as juste souri et tu as accepté qu'il te piétine, tu t'es accommodé de ses envies… Sans imposer les tiennes. Tu aurais dû le quitter Harry. Juste une fois, juste pour qu'il ait peur. Qu'il comprenne. Qu'il te respecte, qu'il prenne plus soin de toi. Qu'il ait cette angoisse au fond de lui, ce stress qu'il faille être à ta hauteur. Qu'il se sente coupable. »

Plus la jeune femme parlait et plus la main de Draco venait enserrer la sienne, accentuant la pression. Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil, plutôt inquiet de sa réaction. Il aurait voulu arrêter la vidéo mais il savait que Draco ne le laisserait pas faire.

« Et voilà. Ca fait dix ans que vous êtes ensemble maintenant. Huit que Malfoy a accepté de te considérer comme son petit ami officiel. Sept que vous partagez le même appartement. Et vous venez de vous marier à 26 ans. Je ne sais pas quoi penser de votre relation, franchement. J'ai dû mal à imaginer que Malfoy puisse vraiment prendre soin de toi. Parce que tu l'as laissé aller si loin Harry… Il sait qu'il peut faire ce qu'il veut… Impunément. Même s'il t'aime, d'une manière étrange, tu sais, je n'arrête pas de penser que ce n'est pas assez. Il t'aime mal. »

Hermione tordit ses mains au creux de sa jupe, grimaçant.

« Oh, j'imagine que mon discours doit te faire de la peine Harry mais je ne veux pas qu'il te détruise. Il a une grande emprise sur toi. Malfoy, même s'il n'en a pas conscience, même si au fond de lui, il ne le souhaite pas, il exerce une pression psychologique énorme sur toi… J'ai peur que ce soit une violence dont tu ne te rendes pas compte… J'ai peur qu'un jour, il te frappe et que tu le laisses faire, par amour. Même s'il ne va pas jusque là, il ne le fera probablement pas… J'espère. Il n'a pas à aller jusque là. Il suffit juste qu'il ne te prête pas suffisamment attention. Harry, si tu te rends compte qu'un jour… Enfin, je serais toujours là pour toi. Je voudrais que tu sois heureux. Avec ou sans lui à tes côtés. Je serais toujours là pour t'écouter. »

Il y un long silence après que la bande soit terminée.

Draco avait lâché sa main et fermé les yeux. Ses mains jointes couvraient son nez, appuyées sur son front. Harry l'entendit prendre une lente inspiration.

-Et bien, si on divorce, tu sais déjà vers quel avocat aller, hum ? finit-il par déclarer d'un ton détaché.

Harry esquissa un sourire triste.

Il savait qu'Hermione avait appuyé à un endroit sensible.

-Draco, murmura-t-il doucement. Tu sais que je ne pense pas ce qu'elle a dit…

-Je sais. Oui, ça va… C'est bon, je sais…

Harry tendit la main et saisit celle du blond, la tirant doucement à lui.

-Viens là, murmura-t-il.

Les yeux un peu fuyants de Draco lui fit regretter de n'avoir pas arrêté cette vidéo. Son mari se leva et vint s'asseoir à califourchon sur lui, gardant sa main dans la sienne. Draco passa ses bras autour de son cou et vint caler son menton contre son épaule.

-Tu sais que je ne t'en tiens pas rancune, tenta de le rassurer Harry.

Il laissa ses mains caresser lentement son dos, effectuant de petits cercles apaisants.

-On en a déjà parlé, soupira-t-il. Je t'aime. Je t'aime, tu comprends ? Il n'y a pas de perdant dans cette histoire, il n'y a pas de rancœur, il n'y a que de l'amour. Je ne veux pas te blesser.

-Mais moi je l'ai fait, marmonna le blond.

-Et tu t'es excusé. Et je t'ai vu verser des larmes, je t'ai pris dans mes bras, je t'ai consolé… Je t'ai aimé. Je t'aime toujours. Je t'aimerai toujours. Ce qu'il y a entre-nous, je ne crois pas que d'autres personnes puissent le comprendre Draco. Tu m'as confié tes peurs, tu t'es donné à moi, tout entier et sans réserve. Et j'ai fait la même chose. On est resté comme ça, noué étroitement l'un à l'autre. Comment est-ce qu'une personne extérieure pourrait comprendre ça ?

Harry embrassa sa nuque offert, respirant son parfum.

-Tout ce qu'ils ne savent pas, tout ce qu'ils ne voient pas… Ca ne veut pas dire que ça n'existe pas. Ca appartient à notre intimité. Je ne vais pas expliquer à Hermione nos nuits ensemble. Je ne lui raconte pas l'expression de tes yeux ni l'émotion de ta voix. C'est entre nous tout ça. Nos longues discussions, nos plaisanteries, nos provocations…

-Je t'ai fait souffrir, chuchota Draco.

-Et j'aurais dû te quitter ?

-Je l'aurais fait à ta place.

-On a déjà parlé de tout ça Draco… Des nuits entières. Tu as passé des nuits entières à sonder mon cœur pour déceler un reste de souffrance, une blessure mal guérie… J'ai passé des nuits à te rassurer, à te jurer que je ne nourrissais aucune haine cachée en moi.

-Elle…

-Ne connait pas notre intimité. Elle ne nous voit que par une toute petite fenêtre Draco. Et toi, tu prends tes grands airs devant elle… Ca ne l'aide pas à mieux te juger. Ca ne change rien entre nous. Je t'ai promis d'être toujours là. Tu as promis toi aussi. Et les vœux que tu as prononcés à notre mariage, je ne les ai pas oubliés. Je sais tout ce qui se cachait derrière, je connais ton amour, la chaleur de tes mains, la douceur de ta peau…

-Mais je…

-Tu m'as confié tes remords et tu recherches encore les traces que tu aurais pu me laisser… Pour pouvoir mieux te les reprocher ? Pour te faire un peu mal, pour avoir l'impression qu'on est quitte ? Je me marierais avec toi chaque jour de ma vie pour te prouver que je ne t'en veux pas. Je renouvellerais nos vœux chaque matin sans regret. Tu t'es largement fait pardonner, Draco. Je ne ressens plus que l'immense plaisir de savoir que tu es mon mari. Je ne ressens que ton amour qui me berce chaque jour comme dans un rêve. Tu as changé, progressivement tu t'es ouvert à moi. Et regarde, aujourd'hui, on est mariés, on a fait tout ce chemin ensemble.

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi. Bien sûr, moi aussi, rit doucement Harry. Mon amour, j'aime chaque jour que je passe avec toi. Même quand tu fais ta mauvaise tête. Même quand c'est moi qui boude, même quand je m'emporte…

Harry l'embrassa encore sur la nuque et Draco bougea légèrement la tête, ancrant ses yeux dans les siens. Elevant ses doigts à ses yeux, il cueillit tendrement une goutte d'eau salée sur sa joue.

-Je veux que tu sois heureux, souffla le blond en abaissant ses yeux.

-Je le suis, répondit Harry en avançant ses lèvres pour l'embrasser.

-Je suis bien lorsque tu l'es, murmura Draco avant de franchir la distance qui les séparait d'un baiser.

Les heures qui suivirent s'emmêlèrent de tendresse, de soupirs et de souffles courts venant hacher le temps qui s'écoulait. Deux âmes qui se connaissaient se retrouvaient une énième fois dans une danse sensuelle et douce, aux confins du plaisir.

L'union de deux êtres qui avaient choisis d'être ensemble.

Pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Surtout pour le meilleur.

&

« 'Je ne crois pas du tout à ton soi-disant amour. Une amitié serpentard-griffondor ? C'est juste ridicule. Tu le regretteras un jour ou l'autre et tu te rendras compte que tu n'avais rien à faire avec eux. C'est voué à l'échec, tu fonces dans le mur. Je n'y crois pas.'… Te rappelles-tu ces mots Draco, il me semble qu'ils viennent de toi ? sourit Théo ironiquement. »

-Tu lui as vraiment dit ça ? s'étonna Harry, dévisageant le blond, incrédule.

-Quand il m'a invité à cette soirée… Oui.

-Celle où tu m'as embrassé ?

Draco ne répondit rien, fronçant les sourcils.

-T'as vraiment peur de rien, le railla Harry.

« Ils m'ont trotté dans la tête pendant toute la journée… Quelle ironie, hum ? Non seulement tu démens tes propres propos mais tu pousses l'amitié un peu loin… »

Le sourire de Théodore s'élargit encore un peu plus.

« Quelle lutte ça a dû être en toi mon pauvre. Avec tes préjugés, ton amour familial et ton dédain pour le romantisme. Là aussi, tu nous l'as brillamment démontré aujourd'hui ! s'exclama le jeune homme d'un ton enjoué. Je peux exactement te dire à quel point Harry t'as fait tourner la tête. Au point de laisser tout ça derrière toi. Tout ce que tu aimais tant. Au point de devenir romantique. Pour lui. Et ne grimace pas Draco, on a tous entendu les vœux que tu as prononcé. Comme quoi l'amour peut changer un homme… »

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça, tout est de ta faute, le prévint Draco sans quitter des yeux l'écran, sentant le regard d'Harry sur lui.

« Je suis sûr que Dumbledore doit être ravi, vous illustrez parfaitement cette idée d'union inter-maisons… Enfin, Harry, c'est à toi que je m'adresse plus particulièrement cette fois. Bonne chance ! »

Théodore laissa échapper un rire avant de secouer la tête.

« Je plaisante. Non, ce que je veux te dire est différent, reprit-il sérieusement. Prends soin de ton mari parce qu'aujourd'hui, il n'a plus que toi sur qui compter. Il vient de définitivement tourner le dos à sa famille pour toi… Et il a abandonné son arrogance pour toi… Et ben Harry t'es tombé sur le bon parce que j'aurais jamais fait ça ! s'exclama-t-il avant d'éclater d'un rire sardonique. »

-Il fait peur quand même, fit d'un ton léger le brun.

-On s'habitue vite à ses changements d'humeur…

« Je suis content que vous vous soyez mariés. Que vous m'ayez invité. Que tu aies invité ta cousine Draco. »

Théodore Nott eut un sourire un peu canaille et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« Quand je pense que tu me cachais cette perle dans tes relations… Mais comme j'ai appris que c'est Harry qui s'est chargé de placer les invités… Merci de l'avoir mise à côté de moi, t'es un pote ! Et félicitations pour votre mariage. Il était très réussi. Comme quoi la vie nous réserve des surprises, hein ? »

* * *

OWARI

Et voilà, c'est fini !

Je tenais à remercier tout particulièrement Maud18 pour nos longs échanges écrits et pour ses réactions^^ Je sais que cette fin te déçoit parce qu'Harry n'a pas eu de violente réaction pour empêcher Draco de lui faire mal. J'espère que tu as néanmoins compris ce que je souhaitais exprimer, même si tu n'adhères pas à ce point de vue^^0.


End file.
